


My Power, My Pleasure, My Pain

by Creatrix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Bisexual Simon, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, No Smut, Simon-centric, Vampire Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatrix/pseuds/Creatrix
Summary: Elaine wanted to meet this mysterious person who'd kept her son away for weeks.  Jace was the only one available.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [npse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/npse/gifts).



> Beta'd by Sarah AKA gayclaryfray. You are an angel for putting up with this wacky, way too long story. You did great.
> 
> For the wonderful Eryn! 
> 
> I got a bit carried away, but I hope you love it as much as I loved writing it. I got your request quite late, but I manage to pull this out in less then 2 weeks! 
> 
> Anyway, Merry Christmas! And I hope you have a wonderful New Year!

Simon was going to have to do it sometime. There was no use hiding in the Jade Wolf or Hotel Dumort. He had to face his mom and sister sometime. Clary had been calling non-stop, saying that they had been asking for him and when he’ll be coming home. Simon had tried calling to convince them that he was fine, but Mrs. Lewis always had a sixth sense when it came to her wayward son.

He almost forgot Luke was escorting him home. 

“You still nervous?” Luke slipped into his parental skin like a chameleon. Or a demon, now that he had more creatures to compare people to. Simon shrugged.

“I’m okay now. Just not in the mood for a shouting match.” 

Luke nodded with a small smile. He knew just as much as Simon did how ferociously Elaine loved her children. He and Rebecca couldn’t go anywhere without a thousand questions, promises to be safe and a cascade of kisses. It was an ordeal to even get out of the house.

“I think it’ll be fine. Have you come up with a cover story? You obviously can’t say you were turned into a vampire and are now living in a Hotel with a bunch of them.” Obviously he wasn’t going to tell the truth. Clary had a few ideas for covers that… Were a bit eccentric but in the grand scheme couldn’t be too unbelievable. “Well?”

“Clary suggested that I should say I’ve been on tour. She also said that I could blame her for not telling mom about it.” Simon’s dead heart clenched as they closed in on his house. “Do you think it’ll hold up?”

“Honestly, kid?” Luke eyed up the building. “I bet she’s so worried that she’d believe anything you say.” It was more true than Simon cared to admit. He’d been away for weeks, giving his mom biweekly updates that he was still alive. He needed the time to keep his vampiric nature at bay. And to control his new body.

Which, right now, was shaking like a leaf. “What if she demands that I stay home forever? Or grounds me?” Simon asked, taking a courteous step towards the front door.

“Simon, stop making excuses. Think, what would Clary do?” Surprisingly, out of the two of them, Clary was the stronger one. She’d taken to the shadow world like a duck to water. She never questioned anything that was thrown her way and Simon secretly wanted to be like her. She reminded him of his comics. Being the badass superhero that saved the day. Simon wanted to be a badass superhero too.

With the odd sense of confidence that came with imagining Clary as Wonder Woman, he knocked firmly on the front door. They’d chosen a great time to come over. It was 6am, which meant that his mom was awake, but the sun was still rising. He could hear the clatter of bowls and cutlery from inside the house. Then soft, but increasingly louder footsteps made their way to the door. Simon stepped back and when the door opened, and saw his ruffled, half awake sister on the other side. “Simon?”

“Hey, Becks.”

Arms were all he could see. Wrapped tightly around his neck –any tighter, and his head would pop off his shoulders. “Oh my god!” Simon rubbed her back gently, trying not to use his enhanced strength to rip her off. “Oh god, I thought you OD’d somewhere.”

“What?” Simon tugged her off slowly, raising a brow at Rebecca.

“It’s nothing! God, you look great,” she huffed, her face turning blotchy. “You’re safe, and you’re also in so much trouble.” He’d be surprised if he wasn’t. It was inexcusable for what he’d done. His family deserved better. “Are you sticking around for good?”

“I am,” Simon replied. She nodded, just staring at Simon’s new features. He knew he was more pale now, and he probably did have some features that looked a little different from when he was human. “Who said I was doing drugs? I’m not doing anything like that.”

He didn’t notice that she’d started crying. He really needed to work on his scent detecting. Tears are very salty. “You just, you looked awful that day. And when you didn’t come home, I thought you’d overdosed and died or something. But, but Clary said you were fine. And then you called to say you were fine, but… I still had doubts.”

It wasn’t a surprise that his family would jump to conclusions. They had been doing it his entire life. “Well, get that out of your head.” He wiped a stray tear off her face. “I’m fine. Let’s go inside, see what Mom’s cooking.” Rebecca nodded, and Simon turned around to say goodbye to Luke, but he’d already gone.

The house looked exactly the same as when he left. He suspected though, that there might be more pictures of him then there used to be. “Mom was upset. Grandma gave her some picture frames and she just filled them with you.” Ah, hello guilt. Simon tried to avoid looking at any new pictures. He found his mom washing the dishes from breakfast in her pj’s. “Hey mom, look who I found at the front door,” Rebecca called.

Simon watched the whole reaction unfold in slow motion. His mom turned, still holding a glass in her hand. Once her eyes fell on him, her face brightened with shock, then slowly her lips quivered and her eyes grew moist and she dropped the glass on the hardwood floor –not breaking thankfully. Then she started to run. Simon thought of all the times his mom had shouted at him, Clary and Rebecca for running in the house.

He opened his arms, and let her crash herself into him. “You stupid boy,” she cried. Simon rolled his eyes, kissing her crazy bed hair. “I missed you so much.” She sniffed, looking up at Simon’s face. He gave her a smile, so she’d stop worrying. “You’re the worst son in the world.”

Rebecca laughed behind them. 

“Yeah, I know. I’m really sorry Mom,” he whispers, and he knew he had her hooked. For a crazy awesome lawyer, he knew how to turn her into putty. “But I’ll make it up to you okay? No more sneaking around, no more weeks without talking.”

“You had me worried sick,” she accuses.

“I know, mom. I shouldn’t have just ditched you guys.” He watched her face, revelling in the scent and sight of his mother. The first memory that swanned into his head, was the day she bought them a Nintendo 64. She was just as excited as Simon and Rebecca were, and they played Mario Kart all afternoon. He loved her more then anything, and Simon was ashamed of himself. “I’ll never do that again.”

“I thought I lost you forever,” she whispered. Her eyes took in every inch of her son, like she’d never see him again. Simon couldn’t comprehend a drop of the feeling his mother had. They say, to lose one’s child is the worst pain in the world.

Simon smiled, trying to rub off a positive emotion onto her. “I’m here. And I’m not going anywhere.” Convincing an attorney was harder than it looked. She was experienced with liars.

“But, where have you been this whole time?” she asked, running her fingers through Simon’s bouncy curls. “I just, I don’t want you getting yourself into something bad. Is it because of that band you’re in with Maureen?” she tried, but Simon had to quickly give his excuse before she started making more assumptions.

“No, it’s not because of the band.”  _ Well, what will I tell her now? _ Simon thought to himself, and he felt like an utter moron. He may as well admit to being a vampire because there was nothing that could make this better. “I, uh…”

“Are you seeing someone?” Rebecca asked.

“Simon? Are you? Because if you are, it’s okay.” What a turn of events. “I know you get shy about relationships, so it’s okay if you’re seeing someone and you wanted to keep it from us.” His mom was too good, and too gullible. He didn’t deserve a woman like her in his life.

“Y-yeah.” It was an olive branch. He couldn’t miss this opportunity. “I’m seeing someone. After I had that… Stress attack thing, I left to talk to Clary. Then I met them and they asked if I wanted to stay at their place. So I did. Then we got together, and I really liked it there so I stayed.” Rebecca and his mom accepted the story; he could tell because their heartbeats were steady and they didn’t interrupt him for once.

His mom put her cold and slightly damp hands on his pale cheeks. “Simon, that’s wonderful.” She gave him a watery smile, which was more than he expected from this morning. “I am so glad you got over your crush for Clary. It was getting a bit upsetting to watch, frankly.” She huffed. “Oh, I’m glad you’ve been having the time of your life while we’ve been worried sick.”

“I’m really sorry. I did call. And Clary should have mentioned it.” Simon threw Clary under the bus as previously planned. But, the whole cover up was so messed up. He’d invented a lover. “But, can we get back to normal now?”

Rebecca came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. “Of course, little bro,” she said into his shoulder blades.

“But first, I want to meet this person who’s kept you away from home for almost two months,” his mom said. Simon begrudgingly nodded. She deflates and kisses Simons cheeks until she realized the time. “Okay, I’ve got to get to work. Simon, you’d better still be here by the time I get back,” She warned, before going to get ready.

“’Course, mom,” he said, waiting for Rebecca to get off of him. “Hey.”

Rebecca tightened her hold. “If you’re not here this afternoon, I’m going to slaughter you.” Simon didn’t doubt that his sister, despite being a mundane, could definitely uphold her end of the bargain. She let go, and left to get ready as well. Simon slumped on the couch furthest away from the window. He wasn’t in the mood to be singed first thing in the morning. Before he knew it, there were a flurry of goodbyes, kisses and threats from both his sister and mother, and then a quiet settled over his childhood home.

For once in his life, he actually felt the pangs of loneliness in his gut. The sinking feeling that he’d royally screwed up, and he had no one to turn to and nothing to fix it. He checked the time; it was 8am. It was a reasonable time to go to sleep. He had just recently gotten used to the sleeping schedules that vampires kept.

His room was cleaned up. The glass shards were gone, his bed was made, his desk was tidied and his clothes were washed and put away. He actually felt like an awful son and brother now. He knew that the pair of them had been worried sick about where he’d gone off to, or if he was even coming home.

Simon yawned, taking off his shoes and jeans. He was almost excited at the thought of going to sleep in his old bed. He could almost forget about being a vampire, about the shadow world, about Valentine, and just pretend he was going to sleep after a long day at college.

* * *

“Okay, I need help.”

Clary was the one stop shop for any issues that needed fixing. Especially when it came to meddling mothers. “It’s going to cost you,” she says, aimlessly flicking through a rune book. She had already read the thing back to front; there was nothing in those pages she didn’t already know.

“I’m serious.”

“Oh, seriousness is an extra $3.50.”

“Clary.”

“Simon.” She sighed, closing the tome. “Just spill. It’s probably not as bad as you’re making it out to be.”

He slumped further into his chair, staring at the Jade Wolf menu. “It’s pretty bad.” He rested his face in his hands. “I screwed up the cover with my mom,” he admits. “She thinks I’ve been seeing someone.”

Clary just scoffed. “That’s it? I’ll have a chat with Izzy.” She shrugged. How she fixed Simon’s problem in five seconds flat was a mystery. 

“Thank you,” Simon mumbled reverently. “I don’t even know what I was thinking when I said it.” Well, a bunch of things did go through his mind, like the fact that vampirism didn’t cure idiocy.

“Well, get up. There’s a meeting tonight at Magnus’s,” Clary stated, packing up her sketchbook. “And I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to be coming.” She picked up her bag that now not only held art supplies, but her stele and seraph blade as well. She pocketed her witchlight and yanked Simon out of his chair.

“How you can manhandle a vampire is beyond me,” Simon grumbled, straightening his clothes. Clary laughed, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She pulled up her sleeve and showed Simon a black tattoo.

“Strength rune” was her only answer. Obviously.

The pair met up with Jace, Izzy and Alec who were waiting at the entrance of the Institute. 

“Hey, what took you so long?” Jace asked, winding an arm around Clary’s waist.

Simon glanced at the Lightwood siblings who both shared a grimace at Clary and Jace’s mild PDA. Simon suspected he might have an identical expression on his own face. 

“Are we leaving? Because if we don’t leave now we might miss something,” Alec said, all serious. Even with his race in peril, he still acted like he was surrounded by invalids. Simon suspected that Magnus might find that a little alluring, because it was the only personality trait Alec possessed.

“Alec, relax. Magnus isn’t going anywhere,” Jace snorted, but still unwound himself from Clary and closed the Institute doors. Alec grunted in response, which Simon interprets as ‘I don’t care about Magnus.’ The gleam in Izzy’s eyes confirms that it is an absolute lie.

They walked out in single file, following the cobblestone path to the street. 

“So, how are we getting there?” Simon asked as he looked around for their mode of transport.

“We’re catching the bus, obviously.” Izzy rolled her eyes and held up her wrist. There was an inky black rune carved into her skin, but he didn’t know what it was. “Glamour rune.” What was with these girls and one rune answers. Shadowhunters.

But then the plan finally clicked when they waited for the bus. They were using him for his non-angelic handicap. To the bus driver, they’d only see one person. Simon. “You do realise I have no money on me? I run everywhere,” he said to the group. Clary was oddly quick to shuffle through her bag and hand him a 10 dollar bill.

“I know” is all she said, giving him a friendly ‘I’ve known you my whole life’ grin. 

Simon didn’t like being the bait, but they had to get to Magnus’s somehow. Eventually they did all get onto the bus and Simon managed it without looking like a lunatic talking to thin air. Magnus’s flat was not far from the Institute so it took no time at all for them to get off. Alec took the reins and got buzzed up.

“Come up, Alexander.” Magnus’s smooth voice crackled over the intercom. The group followed Alec up the stairs. Simon watched as Jace stuck close by to Clary, and Izzy buddied up with Alec. He felt like a fifth wheel.

The flat was quite crowded with all sorts of shadow world beings. The turnout was quite impressive. By the bookshelf stood Raphael with a few high ranking vampires beside him. He hardly connected a gaze with Simon, and it did hurt a little. On the other side, Luke stood with Jocelyn beside him, flanked by a few pack members. In the middle sat Magnus, Meliorn and Lydia who were talking in hushed whispers. 

Meliorn looked up at the new additions. “You’re here. We can start.” 

Magnus nodded, flicking his wrist at the papers on the table.

“We need to stop Valentine.” Simon’s gut dropped at the mission objective. Clary’s steely expression and Jocelyn’s soft, sad eyes spoke of untold stories. Magnus lifted the papers up with his flourishing blue magic. They bobbed up, showing the contents to the crowd. “These are some contacts that I know will come to our aid if we can find them.”

“How are we going to find them?” Clary asked, the determination evident in her voice.

“Dear, that might take a while.” Magnus tried to speak empathetically.

“We don’t have a while. Valentine needs to be stopped or not just mundanes will be in danger,” she insisted.

Jace placed a calming hand on her shoulder. “Clary, we will do this how Magnus wants.” The warlock was old and wise. Raphael had once told Simon that he’d lay down his life for Magnus if asked. “How are we going about this?”

“Thank you.” Magnus picked up more pages and arranged them into a map. “We have a few places we need to check out.” Simon zoned out, just watching Magnus flick his wrist and Clary fight the urge to run away with the mission plans and do it herself. Simon let his gaze wander to the skylight, which was looking strangely beautiful tonight.

“We will be assigning missions later,” Lydia said after Magnus’s explanation. Since he was not listening, Simon looked to his group to fill in the holes. Alec and Jace were no use, just speaking in some damn shadow hunter code, but across the room, Clary and Isabelle spoke in hushed tones.

“Iz, can I ask you for a favour?”

“What is it?”

“Could you pretend to be Simon’s girlfriend for a weekend?” Clary asked. Simon knew he wasn’t supposed to eavesdrop, but he was curious for Izzy’s answer.

She looked suspicious, but didn’t ask any questions. “Sure-”

“You cannot,” Meliorn interrupted. “Whatever it is you two are doing, cancel it. You need to speak with the Seelie Queen. She would never speak to a man, but she can be swayed to converse with a woman.” Isabelle’s eyes glance at Simon sympathetically. He knows he’s been found out.

“Sorry,” she murmured as he got close. “I would have, but finding the warlocks and getting the faeries on our side is a bit more pressing,” she said. Simon was a bit disappointed, but it still warmed his heart that Izzy would actually come to his aid like that. He didn’t expect any shadowhunter to help him out unless they had something in it for them. 

Alec, Magnus and Jace had invaded their little pity party. Clary perked up. “Hey Alec, could you pretend to be Simon’s boyfriend?” she asks sweetly. Even though the two of them had finally gotten over themselves and become somewhat friends, Alec still didn’t let her push him around.

“No.”

“But-”

“I said no.” 

Clary knew there was no winning, so she turned to the next victim. “Magnus? Please?” she asks.

The ancient warlock glanced at Simon and shook his head. “As much fun as it sounds being Salem’s pretend boyfriend-”

“Simon.”

Magnus ignored the correction. “I can’t. I have a lead on Tessa, and I need to follow it through.” Despite the excitement of hearing the word ‘lead,’ especially in the context of the infamous Tessa Gray, Clary managed to look upset.

Simon threw an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her skinny bicep, in an effort to comfort her. “It’s alright. I can figure something out.” Clary was always so positive, so seeing her look defeated didn’t sit well. “I mean, unless Jace is offering,” he joked, trying to put a smile on her dial.

Her green eyes brightened, secured straight onto Jace. “Oh, would you? It’s just, I feel bad for bringing Simon into this mess, and now he has to lie to his family because of me. And now, I can’t even help him fix it.” 

Jace… looked like he’d bitten into 20 lemons. “I don’t think so,” he said. 

Well, Simon needed to get cracking quick if he was going to convince his mom that he wasn’t prowling the nights fighting demons and rogue shadowhunters. Clary was determined, though. This was her boyfriend; if anyone could convince him to do something he didn’t want to, it would be her.

“Please, Jace. I really need to help Simon out. And you’re the only one available. I’ll be gone with Izzy and Meliorn for who knows how long, so you can just visit Elaine and Rebecca, give a good impression and that’s it.” She clasped her tiny hands into Jace’s strong ones. Simon could basically see the veins ripple from his knuckles.

“I’m sorry, Clary. I can’t,” he said. At least Simon knew who’d spit on him if he caught on fire.

Magnus sighed. “So much for being a helpful angel.”

Jace’s jaw ticked. “I am helpful. Warlock.”

“Mm, whatever makes you sleep at night,” he jibed back.

“What are you trying to say?” 

_ Yes, what are you trying to say Magnus? _ Simon thought. He knew he was just trying to rile Jace up, but for what conclusion?

“I mean, I never thought Jace Wayland would ever back down from a challenge,” he mused, his velvety voice perking with intention. “You fight demons and other evils, but you can’t even help a friend out. What’s more dangerous about pretending to be a boyfriend compared to killing the scum of the shadow world?”

“Nothing, I just don’t want to do it,” Jace gritted out, and if Simon was correct, falling straight into Magnus’s trap.

Magnus feigned a gasp. “Oh, did you hear that, Clarissa? He doesn’t want to help your best friend who is basically your brother. Tsk tsk.”

Clary slid her hands out of Jace’s hold. “Fine, don’t help Simon,” she snapped. It was hard to tell whether she was playing along or falling for Magnus’s trick. It showed how great of an actress she was. “When Alec’s caught up in something, I’ll just remember a hair appointment I never had.”

“Clary,” Jace whined. “Don’t be like that.”

“Just drop it, Jace.” Izzy stepped in. “We can’t afford to fight amongst ourselves. And now with one man down-”

“What?” Alec interjected. “What do you mean one man down?”

Magnus, for what Simon could tell, looked supremely impressed with Izzy. “Well, with Simon having no excuse for being away from home, he’s going to have to stay with his mom and sister. Now we’ll have no mediator with the wolves and the vampires, and who knows what else Simon can’t join now.”

“Is this true?” Alec asked Simon.

It was obvious that they were all emotionally manipulating Jace into saying yes. It was mean, and Jace did have the right to say no. But… desperate times called for desperate measures. “Yeah, she won’t let me leave. I’m only here because she thinks I’m seeing someone. If admit I lied, she’ll immediately think I’ve been doing drugs and send me to a rehab facility.” He  _ may _ have been laying it on thick, but from the wide eyed expressions coming from Jace and Alec, it worked.

All eyes drifted from Simon to the fidgeting Jace. 

“Well, we can’t have… that.” The disjointed sentence almost made Simon cry with laughter. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“No, that’d be an unfortunate future for Sherwin.”

“Simon.”

“So? Are you going to help?” Clary pressed. And, he saw the great, strong, and slightly sexy Jace Wayland crumble right in front of them.

“Sure.” The rest of the supernatural occupants in the room looked at the group of teens who, out of nowhere, burst out into cheers. Luke and Jocelyn smiled at them fondly, no doubt thinking about their time as shadowhunters. But it was different this time around, they were so diverse. In their times, warlocks, werewolves, vampires and shadowhunters were never seen in the same room, let alone working together.

Jace gave Simon a surprisingly shy glance. 

“Thanks,” Simon said genuinely. And despite not being his first choice, he was grateful for Jace’s help. “I promise it won’t be as bad as you think.”

“I think I’ll win your family over.” Jace smirked.

“Don’t worry, those two will do just about anything for a pretty face,” Simon muttered, then turned bright red when he realized what he’d just said. “I mean! I don’t think you’re pretty. I mean, handsome and chiseled, yes,  but… They’d think you’re pretty. Not, not me. Obviously…”

“Obviously.” 

Meliorn and Magnus steered the conversation away when they began to talk about something demon related. Simon both wanted the word to swallow him whole, and know why he said those things about Jace.

By the end of the night, everyone had their tasks in check, and Jace and Simon had exchanged phone numbers for their little mission. Simon spent an age tossing between putting ‘Jace’ or ‘Captain America’ in his contacts. Eventually he just left it as ‘J’ and saved the number. He looked over and saw Jace put in ‘Vampire’. It felt like a stab in the back, really. If Jace didn’t want to help out, he should have stood his ground. Now Simon felt irritated and guilty.

What a mix.

* * *

His mom had been planning this dinner for 3 days.

Ever since he told her he would be bringing the ‘partner’ over, she started googling recipes and going out to buy what was too much food for 4 people. Simon could hardly see the kitchen counter what with all the chopping boards covered in food, and the stove had been cluttered with pots and pans. He was also sure that there must be something in the oven and a dessert cooling in the fridge. “Mom, aren’t you… Overdoing it?”

Apparently, that was the wrong question. Simon dodged the spatula that came flying his way. “I am  _ not _ overdoing it. This is your first girlfriend you’ve bought home. I want to make a nice impression.” She pouted, putting a combination of breadcrumbs and parsley onto a platter.

“Okay, well, he’ll be fine with anything,” Simon said slowly, just to gauge her reaction. She stopped mixing the caramelising onions and looked at her only son. “Mom?”

“Simon, is that why you didn’t say anything?” she whispered. Her warm brown eyes expressed everything that Simon needed to know. She didn’t mind whatsoever. She was always going to love him no matter what he did. He kind of wondered how she’d feel if he told her he was a vampire. “You know, I don’t care who you love. I just want you to be happy.”

“I know. I still worried, though.” He shrugged, plucking a boiled egg from a bowl. “But this is still way too much food. He wouldn’t care if it was Chinese takeout.” He probably couldn’t tell the difference between takeout and a home cooked meal. Damn shadowhunters.

His mom waved Simon off. “Go fix the table or something. I know what I’m doing.” He gave up, leaving her to her own devices. He hoped Jace came with an empty stomach.

He wasted the hours away by cleaning up the house. When he meant cleaning up, it was more like putting away anything incriminating. Really weird things he did  _ not _ want Jace seeing were shoved into a cabinet or drawer, never to be seen. The excessive amounts of pictures of him were gone, weird candles, souvenirs, menorahs, Simon’s $150 figurine of Batman and Nightwing- were all gone. And finally, shortly after Rebecca had given him the closest thing to a heart attack when she came home, Jace had arrived.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Simon led Jace into the foyer, before stopping him. “Okay, first, before we go in, you have been my boyfriend for a month. We met through Clary and I’ve been staying with you because you live near the venue where my band was playing. The rest, well…”

“Make it up as we go.” Jace nodded. “Don’t sweat it, I’ll be the best fake boyfriend you’ve ever had.”

“You’re my first fake boyfriend.”

“Then I’ll set the bar super high.” Simon wanted to strangle the smugness that rolled off Jace. It was unfair that Jace felt comfortable about lying and pretending in front of his family while he couldn’t even look his sister in the eyes when she gasped happily because he was bringing home a guy. Simon led Jace to the living room where his sister had cleaned up from work and was reading a magazine.

“Rebecca, this is Jace. Jace, my sister Rebecca,” he introduced. Jace was quick to give her a handshake.

“Simon talks a lot about you,” he said with a smile. Good grief, he was actually good at this. Rebecca’s cheeks blushed pink when their hands part.

“Well, he hasn’t said much about you,” she said nervously. Simon had no idea why  _ she  _ was nervous, when he was the one fooling the two people who know him better than he knew himself. “You snatched him away from us for almost two months. I’m a bit mad about that.”

“And you have every right to be.” Jace sighed, trailing his fingers through his silky blonde hair. “I told Simon he should go back home,” Simon suspects that it was also directed at him, “but he never listens.” Jace shrugged.

Rebecca was already half in love with the shadowhunter jerk. “I know. Such an airhead, our Simon,” she said, mooning over Jace’s obnoxiously pretty face. Simon knew he had to step in.

“I think we should tell Mom that Jace is here,” he interrupted. Jace nodded, and let Simon nudge him to the kitchen, where it looked a lot more organised than before. 

“Hey, mom, this is my boyfriend, Jace.” It was hard to lie to the woman who’d given him life, but calling Jace his boyfriend was strangely nice.

Jace slid into his role perfectly. “Hi, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” It was weird, but Simon felt like he’d just lost his ‘meet the parent’ virginity to Jace. He’d never done this before. For such a simple concept, it held a lot of weight and meaning.

“Well aren’t you a looker,” she gushed. “I can see why you stayed away so long.” Wow, great time to be the most embarrassing mother in the world.

“Thanks.” Jace smiled. “You’ve cooked a lot,” he noticed, looking at the dining table.

“Well, Simon’s never bought anyone home before, so I went a little overboard,” she admitted. Oh, so when  _ Simon _ said she was overdoing it she denied it, but when the  _ sexy shadowhunter _ pointed it out she admitted it like she was in a confessional. Mothers! The lot of them! “Come, sit. I want to know all about you.” 

Jace allowed her to push him into a chair. Simon did his duty as a boyfriend and planted himself right next to Jace.

Rebecca sat across from them and before his mom sat down, she put a couple more dishes and soft drinks on the table. “So, how old are you, Jace?” Rebecca asked, pulling a sausage from a ceramic dish.

“I’m nineteen,” he answered, helping himself to the buffet. Simon followed once Jace had a hefty amount of food on his plate, just in case he tried to bail. “Turning twenty soon.”

“Wow, you two are so young.” Elaine sighed, stabbing into her lasagne. “So, how did you two meet?” She didn’t waste any time at all.

Jace was on his toes, not letting any questions get to him. “We met through Clary. Simon was performing and she introduced us,” he said before shoving a mouthful of sautéed mushrooms into his mouth. Simon hummed in agreement.

“How did you get together then?” His mom pressed, which… even in a normal situation that was a bit too much information.

Simon let Jace answer the questions. Even though he’d asked Jace for the favor, there was a large chance Simon’s guilty conscience would get the better of him. 

“Well, Simon was having a hard time coming to terms with his sexuality,” Jace began. “I became good friends with him, so I helped him out since I was in his situation before.” Where Jace came up with that story would forever be a mystery. “Simon was angry with himself, and since I lived close to the venue where his band was playing, I asked him over.” Jace looked away, like he was actually trying to recall a real memory. “One thing led to another… and the rest was history.”

Rebecca and his mom were hooked. They stared at Jace like gold spilled out his mouth and flowers grew from his hair. He was good-looking, sure, but he wasn’t  _ so _ charming that they had to ooh and ahh over everything he said. 

“Do you have a job?”

“I work as a, um...” Oh god, Simon prayed Jace didn’t freeze up. “As a security guard. In front of nightclubs.”

“Oh! You’re a bouncer,” Rebecca stated with a giggly smile painted on her face. “Simon gets himself into rough patches all the time, he needs someone like you to protect him.” Simon wanted a lightning bolt just the strike him down that instant. Jace smirked at the new information.

“Don’t worry, I plan to protect him for a very long time. Otherwise my bed will be very cold.” Simon’s face turned from vampire pale to virgin pink in second. That just increased Jace’s twisted grin further. “Remember when I saved you all those times?”

“No.” Simon bit back, his façade slipping. He continued to eat in silence. It hurt to eat, but the illusion was important.

Elaine rolled her eyes, cutting up the baked chicken on her plate. “So stubborn. You have to be persistent when you’re with Simon. He won’t let you in unless you chip away at him.” He could’ve be seeing things, but Jace seemed to take the information to heart. His blue-brown eyes softened and the egotistic air around him died down.

“I will try my best. I really want us to work out.” Jace took a sip of water.

“Well, I like to think I’m very open with Jace,” Simon chimed in.

“Did you tell him about Lorna?” Rebecca asked.

“Go-ack!” He choked on the word ‘God’, still unable to say it. He coughed away the mistake.  “No.”

“Then you  _ haven’t _ been entirely honest with Jace,” his mother pointed out.

“But that doesn’t count,” he insisted.

“Who’s Lorna?” Jace asked.

“See.”

Ugh. Simon explained the ‘Lorna’ thing, and it ended with a fit of laughter all around. Jace swung an arm around Simon as his shaking frame eased. 

“It’s really not that funny,” he grumbled.

“It kind of is.” Jace wiped away an imaginary tear.

“Jerks.”

Dinner finished with more stories from Jace’s and Simon’s lives, all true except with a little embellishment and mundane-ization for his mom and sister. Jace helped clear up, which let him and the girls bond even more. 

Simon’s gut began to gurgle sickly from the foreign objects in his stomach. He knew he wasn’t supposed to eat food, but he didn’t want his mom or sister to seem suspicious. 

“Simon, are you alright?” Jace asked when he noticed Simon starting to cough.

“Food,” he croaked. Jace’s eyes hardened, and he nodded. “Bathroom.” It was unsaid, but Jace got the message that he needed to stall. Simon discreetly rushed to the bathroom and vomited up his mom’s beautifully cooked dinner. Dinners were off the table from now on. He’d have to find an excuse. Great, more lies.

Hiding vampirism was much harder than he expected.

He flushed the toilet and watched the water whisk away the evidence. He washed his hands, mainly out of habit. Someone knocked on the door. 

“Simon? You okay?” It was Jace. 

He cracked open the door and saw a slightly concerned shadowhunter on the other side. It sent fluttery feelings to his belly as Jace’s eyebrows pulled together in concern.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Better now.” Simon shut off the tap and wiped his hands with a towel. “Could have fed some kids in Africa with that food.”

“ _ Simon _ ,” Jace huffed. “Just come down soon. You’re mom’s bringing out the baby albums.” Well, that sounded extremely fun. Jace turned, and straightened himself to look like the most perfect boyfriend ever. A tiny part of Simon wished it were true.

Which… would be a bad thing. Because, he was Clary’s boyfriend. Remember Clary? The girl that was basically Simon’s sister? Yeah, that’d be bad.

_ Clary’s boyfriend, Clary’s boyfriend, _ Simon chanted in his mind as he followed him to the living room. The chant dropped off when he saw Jace sandwiched between his mom and Rebecca with a photo album in his lap as they pointed to pictures of him.  _ Crap. _

“What are you guys doing?” he asked.

“Nothing…” Rebecca sang.

“Baby pictures, Simon, what else do you think we’d be doing?” his mom admitted, pointing to another image. “And this is that day with Lorna. I  _ told  _ him it wasn’t real, but he still did it.”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Simon jumped at the trio and snatched the album out of Jace’s hands. “Literally anything else. I’d rather Jace snoop through my Instagram than this photo album.” He put the book somewhere none of them could reach.

“What a spoilsport,” his mom pouted. “Did you want a coffee, Jace?” Mrs. Lewis, ever the host.

“No, I’m alright, thanks,” Jace said politely. He was so good at this, Simon was becoming slightly concerned. “So, Simon, what do  _ you _ want to do?” Jace was throwing down the gauntlet. This was not a favor, this was a challenge. For god's sake.

“We could watch a movie?”

“Boring,” Rebecca said.

“We could play a board game?” Elaine suggested.

“Jace doesn’t know how to play any board games,” Simon retorted, because even if that was true, he didn’t have trust that his vampire strength wouldn’t be exposed with a heated round of  _ Monopoly _ . “Maybe we should head off?” he suggested, just so this mortifying dinner could be over. Jace had obviously proven he had been a great distraction for Simon these past weeks, now it was time to  _ go _ .

Rebecca perked up. “No! Can’t Jace stay for a little longer?” Why were all women smitten with his boyfriend?  _ Fake! Fake boyfriend _ , Simon quickly fixed.

“I think Simon’s a bit embarrassed.” Jace sighed. “That’s alright, I wouldn’t be with him if he didn’t have his quirks.” The girls practically melted on the spot. “Did you want to grab anything before we go?”

Simon shook his head, trying to get the exit going before anything else popped up. The sun had already set, however the street lamps washed the road with white light. “Let’s just go before mom brings out my first kippah or shows you how to play with a dreidel.” 

Jace’s face screwed up in confusion while Rebecca looked on the verge of crying with amusement. His mother wasn’t impressed.

“That wasn’t nice,” she scolded.

Jace didn’t really ask, he just stood and slid his toned arm around Simon’s waist. It felt nice, and he finally understand why sometimes Clary didn’t want Jace to let go. 

“Well, it’s been lovely. Thank you for having me for dinner.”

“No, no thank you.” Simon’s mom smiled. “You took care of our Simon when we couldn’t.”

“It was nothing. He’s just…” Jace turned, and Simon couldn’t meet his gaze because he knew their faces would be too close. Too, too close. And with the thoughts that have migrated into his brain, well, it wouldn’t have had great repercussions. “He’s just so easy to be around. You’ve got a great son, Mrs. Lewis.”

What a freaking suck up. 

“Thank you, Jace. And please, it’s Elaine. You’re a good kid. And you make my son happy.” Simon didn’t know what made her think that, because he believed that their performance had been pretty poor. “And you guys look so great together!” 

Jace laughed, and with the arm tight around Simon’s waist, he could actually feel the warm chuckles coming from him. Holy  _ smokes _ .

“Okay, how sweet. Anyway, we should be going.” Simon pulled away from Jace and hugged his mom. “I’ll be home soon, but I’m still going to stay with Jace,” he said to her and he could feel her nod.

“That’s fine, Si. He’s a good egg,” she murmured. It wasn’t  _ supposed _ to make him feel anything, since it was all a sham. But his mom had given Jace her tick of approval, and it made his silent heart swell.

“Thanks. I’ll call more and visit more, I promise.” he kissed her cheek and he could tell she was going to cry if they continued to be soppy. He unwillingly peeled himself off her and moved to hug his big sister. Rebecca already had her arms open to embrace her little brother. 

“So?” he asked.

“He’s so hot, Simon. I don’t know how you do it.” she laughed.

“But do you like him?” Why he was pressing her for an answer, he wasn’t sure. Maybe the satisfaction of getting 2 for 2.

Rebecca pulled Simon just far enough so that they were facing each other. “He’s really lovely. And he likes you a lot.” She placed a hand on his cheek. “Don’t mess it up.” Simon nodded, because the guilt ate his tongue. He’d really fooled his family royally.

Jace and Simon left in a flurry of goodbyes and hugs and kisses. Simon had parked the van at the front of the house and led Jace to it. 

“What are you doing?” Jace asked when Simon opened the passenger door.

“Giving you a lift?” Simon kind of hated that Jace -who was doing him a favour of a lifetime- still thought he hated him. “Come on, Clary will bite my head off if she sees you hop off a bus.” Despite looking reluctant, Jace got in and strapped the seat belt around his torso. Simon was in the driver’s seat straight away, and he sort of felt nostalgic. It reminded him of getting supplies for Luke, back when he was human.

“Brings back memories, doesn’t it?” Jace said, leaning back in his seat.

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Simon murmured, turning the obnoxiously loud engine on. “Sorry I was a jerk that night.”

“I think we’re past apologies.” Jace shrugged.

Simon nodded and pulls out onto the street. “I was…” He’d never told anyone about those days before he turned. “I was turning into a vampire. That’s why I was so angry.” 

Jace didn’t comment, and he didn’t know whether he wanted to talk about it or not. 

“I didn’t tell anyone. I probably should have said something sooner.”

“You couldn’t have known.” Where did this empathetic Jace come from?

“Yeah, but… I still dealt with it badly. I had to bring you to meet my mom and sister because they thought I was doing drugs. I was going crazy.” Simon tried to push the memories back into his mind, but just saying something that wasn’t a lie felt so freeing. He was sick of hiding. “I scared them so much.”

They sat in silence at the red light. 

“I’ve been to your house before,” Jace said.

“What?” 

Jace laughed. “They didn’t see me. It was the day Clary chose to bury you. I went with her to tell your mom you died. But your mom wouldn’t stop talking about you and asking if you were all right. That’s why Clary wanted you to come back, because you had a lot to live for.” Simon had never heard this before. Clary never talked about it, they usually avoided the topic. “She loves you, and your family loves you. I don’t think you could do anything to stop them.”

“Maybe this whole boyfriend farce was pointless.”

“Well,” Jace began, putting his hands behind his head. “I was pretty good. You should give Clary a five star review when we get back.”

Simon snorted. “What do you think I am? Trip advisor for boyfriends?”

He didn’t want to admit it, because it would be the biggest betrayal in the world. But when Simon flicked his head to the side, just in time to see Jace look at Simon with so much amusement in his eyes… He could have sworn he could feel the energy between them spark. And it was exciting. Addictive. 

“Just, drive.”

* * *

 

The best way to get over an addiction is to steer clear and become distracted with other things. Simon hadn’t seen Jace in two weeks. Simon would high five himself, but it was pissing Clary off. Not only that, but meeting Maia meant that Clary was getting more angry because she thought he was trying to replace her with Maia. But she couldn’t be more wrong.

He was avoiding her because he was trying to squash the fraction of a crush he had on her boyfriend. In reality, he was doing  _ her _ a favor.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages,” Clary said around her straw.

Simon tried to not feel like a terrible friend. “I know. Been busy, haven’t we?” he said, trying to divert the conversation. “You know, with me getting the wolves to raid a Circle camp and you, helping Izzy and Meliorn with the Seelie Queen. Busy, busy, busy.” Information dumps were Simon’s forte. Unfortunately, noticing Simon’s diversion tactics were Clary’s forte.

“You’re avoiding someone,” Clary guessed, taking a piece of honey soy chicken out of their ‘shared’ plate. Luke said that there were some humans who did come to Jade Wolf.

“I’m not. I’m actually busy. Now that I’m in touch with mom and Becks, I haven’t got a lot of time on my hands,” he insisted. Despite what Clary knew about Simon, he knew a lot about her too. “I did try to come visit the Institute, but Magnus called and needed a mediator for the vampires because Raphael had to round up Camille.”

Clary was always a sucker for an interesting topic. She could shout to the world that she hated gossip, but he knew she was always listening for the inside scoop. 

“What’s Camille doing?”

Hook, line, and sinker. “Saying something about information on Tessa Gray. Also, Magnus needs to make sure that she’s not out making herself a pity party. New vampires under her rule are the last thing we need if we’re going to take down Valentine.”

“Tell me about it,” Clary muttered, poking a spring roll. “I just don’t understand how a woman that old can be so bitter.”

“It’s probably how she copes.” Simon shrugged.

“With what?”

“Immortality.” They rarely talked about being a vampire. Talking about the vampire race in general was different from talking about the repercussions of being one. “I don’t blame you, Clary.”

“I am sorry. I just didn’t know what to do,” she whispered. God, he really was an awful friend.

“No, don’t you dare think like that,” Simon said. “I would have done the exact same for you. We are best friends. I love you, and I would do anything to keep you alive.”

Clary nodded dejectedly, and it was a small improvement. “I know. I just think about those first few days and how bad it was. No one could find you, and when we talked to Raphael, he said you didn’t want to see me. I felt so guilty for doing that to you.” 

Simon grabbed her limp hand and squeezed tight.

“What do you have to feel guilty for, Clary Fray? I’m sitting right here, helping you get the shadow world in order.” Simon let go, feeling like it was a symbolic gesture. “Now, eat up, because mom will try to feed you and if you eat at my place there is a 99% chance you won’t go home and Jocelyn will have my head.” 

With the tension cleared and the air feeling a little cleaner, Clary finished up and they hitched a ride off Luke to Simon’s place.

Clary slipped out of the police cruiser first. “Thanks, Luke. I’ll call you when I need to be picked up,” Clary said, wiggling her phone for emphasis. Simon wasn’t sure why she didn’t call Luke ‘Dad.’ He was the closest thing she had to one, and she’d slipped up so many times she may as well started calling him Dad. 

“Now, how does monopoly sound?” 

Simon groaned, opening up the front door.

“Mom! I’m home! Clary’s here!” he called to the house as he tossed his keys on the banister.

“Clary? I thought you were going to bring Jace over,” she said from the kitchen. “Hi, darling!”

“Hi, Elaine.” Simon took her bag and put it on the hook like he always did. He watched the dash of red that Clary was, going into the kitchen to hug his mom. “I feel like it’s been years.”

“Don’t you know it, hon,” she gushed, placing her hands on Clary’s shoulders. “Did you cut your hair?”

“Chopped a bit from the bottom.” Clary grinned. His mom always treated Clary like her own child. The Frays and The Lewises were just one big family. “Did you want to come play Monopoly with us?”

He knew his mom was not going to play properly and throw in the towel halfway through, but he still liked how she tried to be in his life even though he was 18. 

“Sure, but I’m the dog.” 

Clary giggled, giving her one last hug before turning to a cupboard in the kitchen that held all of their board games. Simon noticed the box of Jenga that sat there collecting dust. He smiled at memories of those afternoons after school when he and Clary would make castles with the blocks instead of playing Jenga. They had really been through it all.

“I don’t even remember the last time I was here.” Clary laughed, opening up the box and began pulling out game pieces.

“Probably when you were going to come tell mom the bad news.” Simon didn’t want to bring the topic up again, but he wanted to Clary to know that he knew. He knew exactly why she did what she did. He knew she did it not just for herself, but for his mom and sister. 

He could see that Clary was grateful for his forgiveness.

“I’m banker,” he said.

Elaine came just as Clary and Simon had divvied up the money and player pieces. “Becks says that we’re traitors for playing without her.” She put down a plate of nutella-filled croissants and a couple of bottles of water. “But, it’s her loss.”

“Might be a good thing,” Clary said. “Becks slaughters in Monopoly.” She sounded more relieved than she should have for a board game.

“I wonder how well Jace plays Monopoly,” his mom said. Clary jolted on the spot. She must have not expected that.

Simon filled the empty air. “I bet he sucks. He doesn’t even know how much a bus fare is.” He chuckled, nudging Clary a little to get her to  _ act natural _ . “Right, Clary?”

“Yeah. Jace.” She plucked the dice from the middle. “Doesn’t even know how to drive, let alone be business savvy.” She began to roll. “Youngest first?”

The game was in full swing. Streets were bought, Clary spent eternity in jail and Simon is impressed that he managed to land on Boardwalk on his first trip around the board. 

“So, Simon, did you know Lorna is getting married next weekend?” his mom said casually. Monopoly had been a ruse. She didn’t want to play, she just wanted to butter him up.

“ _ The _ Lorna?” Clary asked with a giant grin. She rolled the dice and got a 2 and a 4. “Well, congratulations to her. Too bad Simon didn’t snatch her in the end. I guess Jace will have to do.”

“She’s my  _ cousin _ .”

“Didn’t stop you, lover boy.”

“I know!” Elaine laughed, stirring her coffee. Simon suspected that wasn’t the only thing she would be stirring tonight. “Anyway,” she began after calming down. “I was thinking that you should invite Jace to the wedding. Since you guys are so serious.” Clary didn’t react this time around, and just passed the dice along. “Do you think he’ll want to come?”

“Of course,” Simon said quickly. “I –I just need to ask him. He has a big family, too.”

“That’s fine! I think I just want an excuse to see him again, really.” She laughed. “Clary, you’re basically cupid. Those two are a match made in heaven.” Simon tried to discreetly look to the sky.  _ Can you quit with the stalling and just smite me already? _ “Jace is such a lovely boy, too. The way they hang off one another --he really is head over heels for Simon. I’m so happy for them. And if we’re going to be honest, I just want to show Jace off to the family.”

Clary nodded, attempting a friendly smile. “I’m sure they’ll love Jace. He’s a good friend.”

Simon tried to put this into perspective so that it didn’t seem so skewed in his mind. It didn’t work. “How about we talk about Jace and Lorna’s wedding later.” His definition of later was  _ never _ . 

The game commenced again and he could tell Clary didn’t have her heart in it anymore. He didn’t know why  _ she’s _ upset; she was the one who suggested it in the first place.

His  _ mom _ ended up winning. “Good game, kids.” She laughed, parting her money in the correct piles.

“I didn’t expect that,” Simon grumbled. Clary didn’t have a clever quip, which worried him. “Hey, Clary and I are going to head up to my room for a bit.” He needed to know where Clary’s head was.

“Sure thing. But no loud music,” she warned and let them go off, packing the game up herself.

Simon and Clary silently walked to his old room. 

“Hey, what’s the matter?”

She sighed, knowing his crappy attitude had been caught. “Nothing.”

“Tell me.”

She didn’t look in the mood to talk, but she did anyway. “I think my mom doesn’t approve of Jace. Because he’s a shadowhunter, and she’s been trying to push me away from that world for so long. Which makes being with Jace counterproductive.” Clary sat on Simon’s bed. “I just felt a bit bitter that your mom was so excited about Jace being your boyfriend. My mom doesn’t think Jace is good for me.”

“Clary, your mom is just looking out for you.” Simon was never the type for advice, but the least he could do was try. “I mean, your mom looks out for everyone. It’s just, you two grew up in different worlds. She doesn’t understand you and you don’t understand her. It’s natural.”

“But annoying.”

“Gotta take the good with the bad, I’m afraid.” Simon gave her a smile with bonus fangs.

“Idiot.”

“Moron.”

* * *

 

“You’re looking dashing today, Sermon. What’s the occasion?” He new it was a bad idea to get dressed at Magnus' place.

“It’s Simon. And I know you know my name because you slip up around Lydia,” Simon said, and wished he wasn’t staring at himself in the mirror as he outed Magnus. That face would have been priceless.

“Fine, fine. Seriously, what’s the occasion?” he asked, lounging on his sofa like a lazy cat.

“Wedding. Jace needs to be my pretend boyfriend again.” Simon sighed. “I thought it was going to be a one time thing, but he made a really good impression on my mom.” Magnus chuckled at Simon’s turmoil.

“Well, well, little Wayland does have his uses. Who would have known?” Simon rolled his eyes and tried not to pick at his outfit too much. Luke had said he looked fine. And Magnus did call him dashing. “What did Jace say when you told him there was a round two?”

“He was fine with it. Said I should probably stage a breakup soon because it can’t keep going for much longer.” Jace did take it surprisingly well and didn’t complain as much as he thought he would. But, Clary was present at the time, so perhaps her puppy dog eyes won Jace over and not Simon’s charm. Good. Sort of. 

Simon did  _ not _ want his puppy dog eyes to work on Jace at all. Nope.

Magnus hummed in agreement. “That would be smart. You don’t want another wedding to pop up and have to drag God’s precious little angel along.”

Simon stopped his arm from coming up and adjusting his tie. “Do I look alright?” he asked, posing in front of the warlock while Magnus gave his outfit an impartial once over. “And be honest.”

“You look fine.” Simon noticed a mischievous twist to his lips. “May I ask who are you trying to impress tonight? From what I gather, it’s just another family wedding.You do realise Jace isn’t your boyfriend.”

“Yes,” Simon hissed. “Of course I know that.” Magnus was the last person he wanted to know about this tiny crush he had on Jace. It wasn’t  _ even _ a crush. It was like… A man crush. Man crush Monday. For… 3 weeks. “It’s the first time my mom’s seen me in a suit in a while.”

“Alright.” Magnus flicked his wrist. “But remember, Jace is a very dull boy. His brain lacks where his beauty and brawn flourish.” Simon noticed that his pocket square turned from green polka dots to a baby blue. “And your happiness comes first.”

Simon became suspicious of how nice Magnus was being. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because, Samuel.” Simon let him have his fun. “I’ve lived for a very, very long time. And you will too. And it’s better if you know now that you don’t want to be spending eternity making other people happy.” Magnus’s age came through in his eyes as he said that. Simon was like a level one downworlder, while Magnus was at level 80. Anything he said must have been learned through the life he’d lived. “I learned that the hard way.”

“Camille,” Simon murmured.

The conversation was cut short as the door to Magnus’s flat slammed open. Magnus sprang up like a startled feline. Simon bared his fangs at the sign of an intruder. 

“It’s fine!” he heard Clary shout.  _ What the hell is going on? _ Simon looked into the hallway and saw Jace pulling at his grey tie like it was trying to eat him alive.

“I’m  _ choking _ ,” Jace grumbled, taking the offending material off his neck. Simon had to just stare for a second. Jace looked incredible in an actual suit, not that leather piece he wore at Alec’s wedding. He had a full black, ( _ cotton _ ) two-piece, form fitting suit with a crisp white button up and a plain grey tie that was not around his neck but clutched in his hand. It was glorious.  _ This is Clary’s boyfriend! Stop it! _

“You two make spectacular entrances,” Magnus muttered, fixing his hair.

“Can you get this stupid tie on him? I did it fifteen times and he took it off every time,” Clary huffed, slumping on Magnus’ sofa. Jace narrowed his eyes at her.

“You did  _ not _ do it fifteen times. And you do it too tight,” Jace explained. Simon suspected Jace had been saying this all night.

“Okay, well, as much as I like this lovers’ quarrel, we really need to go.” He put his hand out for the tie. “Time is of the essence, Jace.” Reluctantly, Jace put the tie in Simon’s hand and they get a move on. This must have been the most counterproductive situation for his plan to snuff out the flame between them. He flicked Jace’s collar up and smoothed it out. He tried not to feel every detail of Jace’s neck… to no avail. “I thought I taught you how tie a tie, Clary.”

His best friend moaned on the sofa. “You  _ did _ . It just Jace who’s an absolute baby and wouldn’t stop playing with it.” Simon slid the tie around Jace’s neck and watched his blue and brown eyes dart from Simon to Clary and back again. He began to tie the knot.

“I was playing with it because you did it too loose the first time,” Jace said, watching Simon’s fingers. “Then she takes it off, does it again, and it’s basically a noose.”

“It’s a shame your plan didn’t work, poppet,” Magnus quipped. Clary grinned at the warlock.

“Don’t listen to them,” Simon said, shuffling the finished knot up the length of the tie so it sat snugly at the start of Jace’s neck. “How does that feel?”

Jace wiggled the tie back and forth, then nodded. “Feels fine. Thanks.” Simon didn’t reply, he just flicked Jace’s collar back over the tie and smooths it down. It was awfully romantic and Simon had the startling realisation that he’d remembered what suffocation felt like even after being turned.

“You have to say that, he’s your boyfriend.” Clary said ‘boyfriend’ with air quotes. He thought they would’ve grown out of that by now. Magnus raised a suggestive brow in Simon’s direction.

“Well, aren’t you two supposed to be going? Clarissa and I have some business to attend to.” Magnus basically shooed them out of the apartment. Jace gave Clary a quick kiss before they left. There was nothing in his stomach, but it gave Simon indigestion.

“Tell Elaine I said hi. And make sure you both have fun. This could be the perfect bonding experience,” Clary said, and Simon could hardly fathom how she was taking this messed up situation in stride. But in all honesty, she only knew her side of the story where her boyfriend was helping a friend out, and not Simon’s messy part where feelings were brought into the mix. “Also, Jace dances. He’ll deny he can dance but he’s pretty smooth so don’t let him sit down for the entire night.”

Simon noted the advice for later. Magnus groaned. “Yes, yes, enjoy yourselves. Now out. The taxi just arrived.”

Jace and Simon shuffled out of the apartment and made their way downstairs where the taxi was parked right at the entrance. They got in and Simon told the driver the address. 

“So, Lorna’s getting married. Are you upset by this?”

“Oh, shut up.” Jace laughed. “I’m glad you find my embarrassment funny.”

“Okay, okay, sorry.”

Simon loved the way they relaxed around one another. It was so effortless being around Jace. “Did Jace Wayland just apologize to little old me?”

“Don’t get used to it.” Jace smiled, and it was just so damn contagious. Simon grinned back, and they fell into an amusing lull. It felt so right to be like this with Jace that he kind of didn’t care what Clary thought about it. He wanted to have a night where he could explore his real feelings with the cover of  ‘it was all pretend’ tacked onto it.

“I was thinking, we should probably act a little bit more coupley tonight. You know, weddings and all that.” Simon shrugged.

“I don’t really know anything about mundane weddings. Shadowhunter weddings aren’t very… Romantic. It’s all for show. They marry for power,” Jace said, and Simon felt a little bad for the shadowhunter community. Race. Whatever. It reminded him of arranged marriages.

“It’s romantic to us. Which means we’ll have to act more loved up than usual,” Simon stated, and wondered if he was pressing too hard. It might look obvious that he just wanted to have one night where he can convince himself that he is Jace’s boyfriend. “We might have to kiss and cuddle and all that.” He tried not to sound desperate.

“Kiss? If you say so.” Jace shrugged.

“Do you have an issue with that?” Simon asked cautiously.

“Not really. I’ve just never kissed a boy, let alone a downworlder before,” Jace said with pink stained cheeks. This was a big deal for Jace by the looks of it. 

“I’ll be gentle,” Simon joked, but there was some truth, and Jace seemed to read between the lines as he relaxed back into the car seat. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve never kissed a boy shadowhunter before?”

Jace snorted. “Thanks.” 

They arrived at the venue and paid the taxi driver handsomely. It must have been weird for him to catch pieces of that conversation. Jace pulled Simon aside and looped his arm inside Simon’s. “Convincing enough?” Simon rested his hand on Jace’s bicep.

“Why am I the girl?” Simon huffed.

“Just, shut up.”

The pair walked inside and were immediately handed champagne. “The Hastings wedding is right through there,” a waitress said with a customer service smile. Jace led them to the room, sipping at the champagne and cringing every time he tasted it. It was fun to watch him forget the taste and try it again. Simon just swirled his around until the bubbles disappeared.

“Simon!” He looked up to where his name was called, and he saw his mom with Rebecca and their aunt Katie. They all looked beautifully dolled up for the special occasion. “Jace! You made it!” Simon put the flute down on an empty table and plucked Jace’s to do the same. “You two look amazing.”

“Thanks, Elaine. It’s great to see you again, too.” Jace leaned over and kissed his mom on the cheek. It was so domestic and normal, for a second he thought he was dreaming. “I have to admit, it was hard to get out of the house,” he said, bumping his hip into Simon’s.  _ If only _ .

“You boys. Well, good news, you’re sitting at the same table as us.” Elaine led the boys who had now become unattached and showed them to their table. “Oh, Jace, this is Katie. Simon’s aunt.”

Katie was around his mom’s age with soft brown eyes and dyed caramel hair. She looked a lot like Simon. “It’s nice to finally meet you Jace,” she said sweetly. “Rebecca and Elaine have told me so much about you.”

“You, too.” Jace let his charm free. Simon reminded himself to ask if Jace had a rune that enthralled people. “I haven’t met any of Simon’s family beyond the dynamic duo.”

Katie giggled at the joke. “That’s alright. You can meet most of them tonight.”  _ Oh, please don’t. _ Simon watched as his aunt Katie walked Jace over to where his uncles and cousins were standing. He wanted to yank Jace back and keep him in a bubble, but he was already gone. Rebecca came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“You’re freaking out,” she mumbled.

“Do they even know I’m bi?” Simon whispered. “What if they’re homophobic?”

Rebecca rubbed his arm affectionately. “Your boyfriend is a bouncer. So he can protect himself. He is also a bit of a charmer, so they’ll be just as in love with him as you are. And remember, this is a wedding. Lorna’s dad is over there. As if he’d let a little homophobia ruin her special day.” She patted his cheek. “Worry wart.”

“He’s just so…” Simon struggled to find the right words. “Special. I don’t want him to leave me.”

“As if he would. Look.” She pointed to where Jace was laughing with his most beefy cousin Gabe. “Having the time of his life.” Simon nodded and continued to watch as the group bust out in hysterics. Jace had shown that he could be more magical than Magnus. Rebecca and his mom talked around him as they took their seats. He took tiny peeks at Jace when he could, and one of them caught him every time.

“Sorry, just worried.”

Simon didn’t feel bad for missing the wedding mass. He found them a bit boring and way too long. He’d only come to Alec and Lydia’s because he was curious, and Clary invited him. The reception was the good part. The MC walked onto the dance floor and asked the guests to go to their seats. Simon watched as Jace, his aunt Katie and her husband Tom came back to their table. “Now you can stop fussing,” Elaine said, relieved. Insult to injury much?

“Hey, Simon.”

“Hey, Uncle Tom.” 

Jace came up to Simon and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Your cousins are hilarious,” Jace said with a surprisingly happy grin. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Simon’s lips. “You should’ve come said hello.”

_ Holy crap.  _ Simon’s brain short circuited, and he couldn’t stop looking at Jace’s lips that were  _ just _ on his not a moment ago. “Y-yep. Later.” Jace smiled, sat down, and ignored the fact the Simon had gotten extremely silent and surprisingly red for a vampire.

He did  _ not _ expect Jace’s lips to be that soft. And the small peck was just amazing. He wondered what it would have been like to linger for a second longer. It was jarring how well  _ Jace _ was taking it. He just continued the night like he didn’t just have his first kiss with a man. 

“Simon, can you take some pictures for me?” his mom said. Simon didn’t even notice that they were starting the introductions already.

The MC was just about to introduce the bridal party. Simon took her phone and even in his earth shattering state, he used his amazing new photography skills to take non shaky photos of the amazingly dressed flower girls, page boys, bridesmaids and groomsmen. “Oh, Lorna looks amazing, Aunt Katie,” He heard Rebecca gush.

“When does she come out?” Jace asked.

“After these two. They’re the best man and the maid of honor,” Katie explained. Simon didn’t expect people to be so casual about Jace’s lack of knowledge about weddings. It didn’t strike anyone as weird. Simon took photos of the entire scene, and when it was done, and it was time to eat, he sat back down and handed over the phone. 

“Send me those over Facebook, Elaine,” Katie said, sipping her requested white wine.

“So, you two are together?” Tom asked.

“Yeah, for almost three months now,” Jace said. Simon couldn’t quite believe he had been in the shadow world for three months already. It just felt like it was Clary’s birthday just yesterday. A waiter put an entrée in front of Simon.

“That’s a pretty long time, is it serious?” Katie asked, poking at her scallops.

Jace looked at Simon for answers. “We are just letting things happen. If it works, it works. If it doesn’t, well… It was fun while it lasted.” Jace nodded encouragingly beside him. “But we’re happy right now.”

“Yes, very, very happy,” Jace confirmed.

The entrée was a talkative event, which Simon didn’t really participate in. Another uncle swung around and left a glass of brandy in Jace’s hands. Simon suspected he wouldn’t be bringing home a sober Jace. 

“And I couldn’t believe that she would think something like that. She’s 45 years old and has three kids, how could she get it so wrong?” Katie huffed in frustration.

“You shouldn’t let people like that get to you,” Jace said, popping a cube of feta cheese into his mouth. “There’s always going to be people who rub you the wrong way. I suggest you stay away from them.”

“You are so much wiser than your years.” Katie smiled.

“Isn’t he just?” Simon liked how his mom took the credit for Jace’s presence. As if ‘he’s my boyfriend’ didn’t explain who brought Jace into their lives. “Simon is a lucky boy.”

Jace looked at Simon, who was busy destroying his own scallops. “I like to think that I’m the lucky one.” Simon looked up, and he realized that he was in so deep. Simon leaned forwards and pressed his lips onto Jace’s, all instinct and no thought. He didn’t actually care if Jace thought he was weird or too attached. He’d been thinking about those lips all night, and he’d deprived himself of Jace for too long. Kissing Jace was like drinking water after walking through the Sahara desert. Refreshing. Urgent. Incredible.

When Jace tried to pull away, Simon just leapt back and captured his lips for a final short kiss. He felt the beginnings of a smile grace Jace’s lips, and he hoped he wasn’t imagining it. He pulled back, and it was agonizing, but it wasn’t appropriate to kiss Jace like he wanted to in polite company. 

“See?” Jace said, looking back at his family with glistening pink lips. “Very lucky.” Simon sneaked a glance at them, and it was smiles all around. Well, Tom had more of an impressed grimace and the girls looked like they’d seen Jesus.

After the entrée, everyone got up to dance. Simon stayed firmly in his seat, because his Star Wars boxer were not the same looseness as they used to be. Rebecca was dragged to the floor with a close family friend, and his mom stuck around to talk to Jace. Katie and Tom sat close together and talked to one another about… adult things like bills, he guessed. Simon thought that this night had just finished being entertaining, until someone slapped a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, kiddo!”

He looked up to see his Uncle Sam grinning down at him. “Hey, Uncle Sam.” Oh, his boisterous Uncle Sam. He and his dad had been thick as thieves when they were younger. Simon had only been a kid, but he remembered his uncle taking his father’s death really hard.

“You’re looking more like your dad every time I see you,” he commented, and it tugged at Simon’s heart. He didn’t even think about how he’d stopped aging and would never grow to look  _ more _ like his dad. “And I’ve already been introduced to Jace.” Jace turned and saluted his uncle. “Elaine, looking great as always.”

“Dream on, Sam.” She laughed.

“Kind of empty here, where’s the kids?” Simon did find it odd that the twins weren’t at their table.

“They’re on another table with  _ your _ kids I’m pretty sure,” Katie said.

Sam sat down, which Simon knew was a sign for a good time.  _ Not. _ “So, Jace, heard all the juicy stories about your man over here?”

“No, I don’t think I have,” Jace said, leaning forward and placing his arm on the back of Simon’s chair. “Please continue, Uncle Sam.” Simon didn’t expect having a partner to be so… Embarrassing. He also didn’t expect every one of his family members to have a funny story about him. How did they even remember half that crap anyway?

“You’ve heard about the Lorna story, right?” he asked. Jace nodded with an added chuckle. “Well, now I have to tell you about granddad’s 84 Mustang.” Elaine laughed at just the title of the story, and gave a sympathetic glance to her son who looked like he wanted to jump ship. “Ugliest thing in the world, that car, but Simon here, wanted his hand on it to impress Lorna 2.0.”

“Lorna 2.0?”

Sam retold the story in agonising detail. Simon had to admit, it was kind of funny after years of trying to forget it. Jace cackled and Simon could tell the booze was getting to him. Every time he laughed, he would press his head into Simon’s shoulder. Simon pretended it wasn’t the most amazing improvement in the world. 

“Now I have to tell you about Simon’s first football match!” Sam said and Simon knew it was about time to end the walk down memory lane.

“Actually, I was thinking of taking you for a little dance,” Simon interrupted.

“But, but what about your first football game?” Jace asked.

“How about another time,” Simon huffed, practically yanking Jace out of his chair. “Thanks, Uncle Sam.” Jace slung his arm around Simon’s waist. Simon had to admit, he loved that Jace showed his possessive side by doing that. “You’re drunk.” He wasn’t saying it to Jace, he was admitting it to himself. For now onwards, Jace was not being himself.

“I’m not,” Jace murmured, dragging Simon by the hips onto the dance floor. “Clarity rune.” He pointed to a empty spot of skin on his neck. Izzy and Clary must have had a field day covering up all his new runes.

“What is up with you shadowhunters and your one rune answers to everything?” Simon mumbled, but let himself get pulled in. Jace was like an ocean, coercing Simon into its murky blue depths. And Simon loved to swim.

“There’s a rune for everything, Simon,” Jace said, sliding his hands up Simon’s torso. They swayed to the beat, and Simon let himself take advantage of the façade. He wormed his fingers into Jace’s belt loops and pulled him forward. Their face were so close, and Jace was so goddamned gorgeous. 

“Are you having fun?” he asked. “For real.”

Jace nodded as he pressed their foreheads together. “Your family isn’t as bad as you might think. They’re a nice bunch of people. They love you a lot.” Simon pushed against Jace, accidently brushing their noses together. By this point, it was naive to say anything he was doing was an accident. “Simon.” Hearing his name coming from Jace’s mouth sent shivers up his spine.

“Yes?” he whispered against his lips. They were so tantalisingly close it was nightmarish. Simon just wanted to close the space between them. “What is it?”

“I’m having a lot of fun tonight,” Jace murmured, his lips  _ teasing _ Simon.

It wasn’t an invitation, and Simon didn’t care how Jace reacted, he had been holding this evolving emotion in his chest and it was only fair that he acted upon it. Simon took his hands off Jace’s hips and slid them up his torso, around his neck and firmly into his hair. He didn’t need to push Jace far for their lips to meet for a bruising kiss. And it was magical. Indescribable. His heart exploded with happiness and his lips tingled with want.

Jace was just as enthusiastic. He held Simon close, not letting him escape his decision. Their lips met, over and over, and the feeling of Jace’s soft mouth on his was toxic. It was like a drug, and Simon needed his fix. He didn’t expect Jace to slide his tongue into his mouth. And with the unexpected intrusion, came a moment of clarity. Just one second where the euphoria paused.  _ Clary _ . 

“Stop, stop,” Simon huffed, his breath escaping him.

“Why?” Jace asked, pressing small kisses to the corner of Simon’s mouth.

“Clary. This, this isn’t right,” Simon groaned.

That seemed to wake Jace up. He stopped the small pecks and stared at Simon. “This has nothing to do with Clary,” he said. “It’s for show.” And that small part of Simon that wished Jace had developed something more for him, shattered into a million pieces. Along with his heart. Simon couldn’t believe how delusional he was.

“I-I know. I just meant, I feel like I’m— It doesn’t matter. Um, let- let go. Please. I have to. I just can’t.” Simon wanted to cry. He didn’t cry when he turned into a vampire. He didn’t cry when he found out what his life would turn into. He didn’t cry when he saw his mother for the first time after he turned. But this man in front of him, who unintentionally obliterated his heart, made him want to  _ cry _ . Jace let go immediately, and Simon walked—ran—to the bathrooms.

He locked himself in a stall, and he actually did it, he cried. “I’m so stupid! Why would I set myself up like that? I’m so  _ selfish _ .” He whispered at a pitch that no mundane could hear. He pulled out some toilet paper and dabbed the corners of his eyes. When he pulled back, he saw blood. Crying blood, the list vampire traits just kept growing. 

His heart hurt, even though it didn’t beat anymore.

But he wasn’t going to let this define him. He had a long life ahead of him. He wiped the rest of his tears and took some shaky breaths. He flushed the toilet paper, and stepped out of the stall and washed his hands.  _ Jace is not your boyfriend. You knew that coming in this. It’s just a front for your family. Get over yourself. _ Simon wasn’t really good at self pep talks.

He walked back to the table, and saw Jace slumped in his seat, nodding at whatever his mom and sister were talking about. Simon couldn’t actually believe he’d ruined things  _ before _ the main course. Could that have been a world record? 

“Simon! The mains are coming soon. Sit down, sit down.” Jace looked up, and his smile looked forced. Simon didn’t know why  _ he _ was having a hard time; he obviously knew the real nature of their relationship while Simon lived in a delusional reality.

“Are you okay?” Jace asked. Simon wanted to punch Jace for being such a great guy.

“I’m fine. I just, didn’t expect to feel like I was betraying Clary like that.” Simon shrugged.

“Betraying? But you do realise, she gave us the green light. I’m not cheating on her. She  _ wants _ us to do anything to convince your family that this is real,” Jace insisted. 

“Yeah, like making out in the middle of the dance floor,” Simon muttered. “Listen, it’s fine, we went a bit overboard. It won’t happen again.” He wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t seen it, but Jace looked a little disappointed. Simon didn’t let his hopes rise, it wouldn’t be healthy at all.

The main course was less chatty. Simon sneaked bits of his food onto Jace’s plate to give the illusion that he’d eaten while Jace miserably ate his and Simon’s food. He didn’t talk, he didn’t join in a conversation, and it was  _ obvious _ . 

“Jace darling, are you feeling alright?” his mom asked. Jace looked up and painted a awfully fake smile across his face.

“’Course I am,” he said, and there was no heart behind it. He went back to eating. Elaine glared at her son and pointed to Jace, meaning ‘fix this.’ Simon gritted his teeth and tried to think of something.

“Jace?” Simon tried, but he just put a slice of Simon’s pork into his mouth. Simon picked up Jace’s hand that wasn’t using a utensil and leaned close to Jace’s ear. “What the hell are you doing?” he whispered into Jace’s ear.

“Nothing,” Jace muttered back.

“Then why do you look like someone kicked your dog?” Simon rebuked.

Jace flipped his hand over and squeezed Simon’s hand. “Why did you leave me?”

“I told you,” Simon hissed in Jace’s ear. “Things went too far.”

Jace looked at Simon’s eyes, then his lips. “You were the one who suggested we kiss and cuddle. I was just doing what you asked me to do.” Simon’s eyebrows rose.

“You’re upset because I didn’t like your show of affection?” Simon tried to sum up.

“Of course.” Sweet lord baby Jesus. How  _ was _ this Simon’s life? “I thought I was doing a good job.” How was this even  _ happening _ ?

“Jace, you did a fine job. I was being an idiot.” Understatement of the century. “Don’t worry about it.” Jace’s mood didn’t pick up, but he was able to somewhat go back to the bubbly persona he had on before. Simon’s mom smiled at him, assuming that he’d said some loving words to lift his spirits. 

The main course finished, and there were  _ more _ wedding traditions to go through. Katie was generous enough to explain to Jace what a ‘first dance’ and the father daughter dance were. Jace got surprisingly teary eyed when Lorna danced with her dad. The speeches were lukewarm; Simon’s heard better, but Jace still laughed at the dull jokes.

It just made his heart grow fonder for Jace, which was kind of the opposite thing he wanted right about now. Jace was dangerous territory. Falling for Jace had so many repercussions. 

“Do we get to dance again?” Jace asked. Katie nodded, and asked him to dance. Simon didn’t grin as Jace was pulled up by his 45 year old aunt for a dance off. He didn’t. Okay, maybe a little.

Jace looked ridiculous on the dance floor. Katie was a frail woman who was shy in her own right, while Jace was a hulking being who tore the floor with his moves. It was very funny to watch. 

“Hey Si.” Rebecca smiled, holding out her hand. “Wanna go dance?”

“Okay.” Simon let loose with Becks. He felt like a little kid again. They swung their arms together and shimmied around one another. Halfway through, Katie and Jace joined in, and it was oh so very wholesome. Jace tried to dance with Simon, but he didn’t let that happen. He stuck behind his aunt or sister before Jace could yank him into his arms.

“Oh, a slow song…” Rebecca said, grabbing their Aunt Katie before Simon could. Jace was all too eager to get his arms around Simon. If he didn’t know better, he’d say he was enjoying this.

“You are so irritating,” Simon growled as he put his arms around Jace’s neck.

“And you’re confusing. I thought you wanted me here.” The pair of them turned in lazy circles to  _ Kiss From a Rose _ .

“I do. I need you to be here, actually. But I still have morals.”

“Yes, but the mission is to convince your entire family that we’re together,” Jace said.

“I know. I just thought we… It doesn’t matter, it was like, two hours ago. Let’s not let that ruin the night,” Simon said, and he hoped it would stick. And it did, because the rest of the night was a major success. Jace even caught the garter when Lorna’s husband tossed it into the crowd of unwed men. Jace didn’t even know what he’d done, they just watched Simon’s mom and Rebecca scream at the top of their lungs.

“Here.” Jace dropped the lace band into Simon’s open hand, and he pulled it over Jace’s head. “Much better.”

They took more pictures but Simon refused to kiss Jace anymore that night. The reception finished with the tossing of rice and confetti. Jace didn’t understand, but threw his anyway. He joined in with the wolf whistles as the happy couple got into the limo and drive off. “That was fun.”

“Well, congratulations for attending your first mundane wedding.” Simon smirked. 

When they got back to the loft, it was 2 in the morning. Clary and Magnus were still up, drawing and talking. “Hey! Did you have a good time?” Clary asked, giggling at their appearances. Jace hugged Clary tight and kissed her cheek.

“It was great, Clary. You should have come.” Jace grinned. “I caught the garter!” Clary touched the fabric still fixed around Jace’s head.

“I can see.” Clary laughed.

“My mom was beside herself,” Simon mumbled.

“I can imagine,” Magnus said. “Well kids, it’s late. My shadowhunter friends, it’s off to the Institute with you. Simon, the spare room is clear.” He couldn’t be bothered gloating that Magnus had gotten his name right.

Clary and Jace left, chatting about the wedding while Simon stayed fixed to the ground, feeling like he’d just lost something really important. Like a limb. Or an organ.

“That bad, huh?” Magnus muttered.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Simon whispered.

“He won’t leave her unless you say something.” Warlocks were always wise. Simon had had enough wisdom for one night.

“I’m going to bed.”

* * *

Everyone was starting to believe that Catarina Loss and Tessa Grey didn’t exist.  _ No one _ could find them. Magnus was pulling his hair out, thinking of ways to track them down. Alec had been the glue that kept the group going, surprisingly. Every time Magnus lashed out, Alec was there to contain the beast and to let the others know it was going to be fine.

But it wasn’t. And everyone was becoming agitated and irritated. Magnus and Lydia would send them on dud missions, which brought more bad energy to the group. With the increasing number of circle members, everyone was practically watching the countdown to their doom. 

“Okay, we’ve pulled out all the stops,” Lydia said with a very tired sigh.

Everyone was so exhausted. Simon watched Jace’s jaw click, Alec rub his eyes and Izzy flick her head back, groaning. 

“We have to do anything we can to get them on our side,” Clary insisted. “What’s one more mission?”

“We’re tired, Clary,” Alec snapped. “Just because you do easy jobs like speaking to the High Warlock of Philadelphia doesn’t mean we all do. I’ve killed so many Circle members my seraph blade is turning red.”

“These are just recon missions. No fighting necessary.” Lydia tried to sweeten the deal, but they all began to nod off as she spoke. “I’ve gotten intel that Tessa Grey has been spotted in Idris. So, Alec and Isabelle are going to have to go and check it out.” She looked sympathetically at the Lightwood siblings. That was probably the last place they wanted to go.

“Clary.” Magnus rubbed his temple, and little flickers of blue magic seeped from his fingertips into his forehead. “You and Luke need to get any information you can from Camille. She has some contacts.”

“What makes you think she’s going to listen to us?” Clary asked.

“I don’t know!” Magnus shouted. The whole room grew cold. “Okay, I don’t know. I’m desperate.”

Alec moved to comfort his boyfriend. Everyone was taking their defeat really hard, but Simon felt like the most useless in their gang. 

“What about me? What am I doing?” Jace piped up. Magnus swung his tense yellows eyes to Jace.

“You and Simon are going to investigate the last person who has seen Catarina,” Magnus said, waving his hand in the direction of the coffee table. A small business card zipped out, flying directly at Jace. He snatched it out of the air. “Iris Stone. She’s a warlock couples counselor, and you need trail her, and information about Catarina’s whereabouts from her. You also need to take a session with her so that her magic doesn’t notice you when you track her.”

Great. A couples therapist. Exactly what Jace and Simon needed. “And what about you?” Alec murmured, rubbing circles into Magnus’s shoulder.

“I’m going to be at the Spiral Library and see if anyone there has been in touch with them.” Magnus didn’t look hopeful, but it was the best they could do. If it had gotten so bad that they had to fake being a couple  _ again _ for the sake of the world, then it was bad. And Simon would have to put aside his Mount Everest sized crush for the sake of the greater good.

The meeting ended, without a single ray of hope in any of their eyes. Jace and Clary walked out with grim expressions. 

“Hey, wait up!” Simon followed the pair out of Magnus’ loft.

“Do you if this Iris person is even going to be of any use?” Jace mumbled into Clary’s red locks.

“You have to try.” Simon wanted to know where she got her perseverance. “You too, Si. The both of you have to do this. You never know what might happen. She might be sitting there right now.”

“I don’t know why he didn’t let  _ us _ go see this Dr Stone.” Jace twisted the card between his fingers. Simon forced his eyes not to narrow.  _ Thanks for the ego boost. _

“Because I can get Camille talking. And you and Simon did such a great job at the wedding, why ruin a good team?” She nudged him, and his pouty lips twitched just for a second. Memories of that kiss invaded Simon’s mind. “Right, Simon?”

No, this was wrong. “Just text me the address and appointment time. I have to go.” This was so wrong on so many levels. Simon was so selfish. To be half in love with a man who was already taken. Even worse, taken by a woman he considered a sister. 

He was halfway back to his mundane home before he realized where his feet were taking him. He looked at the night sky, seeing more stars then he could’ve with his mundane eyes.

Star crossed lovers. Psh. More like a reckless obsession. Both he and Romeo had some serious issues when it came to love.

* * *

Jace followed through the next day with an address and a time. He didn’t let the thoughtfulness of Jace placing their appointment at 9:30 at night get to him.

He rolled out of bed, and let his day (night) begin. Simon tried to find the least garish outfit he owned, and it was hard. His entire wardrobe was filled with pop culture references and plaid. He made a mental note to go shopping. 

The hours ticked by pensively as he got ready for the mission. The more he convinced himself it was a mission, a job, a responsibility to his nation, the less nervous he felt about spilling his guts to a shrink. About his feelings for Jace.

Simon took the van to the Institute. He considered knocking, but instead sent a text to Jace that he’d arrived. 5 minutes later, Jace, Clary and Alec walked out of the old wooden doors. Simon hopped out of the colourful van and waited for them. 

“Just stick with the story you’ve been giving Simon’s family,” he heard Clary tell Jace.

“But she’s a warlock, what if she figures it out?” Jace asked, and it had to be the first time Simon had heard him sound worried. “It’s different when you talk to mundanes. If you say something semi believable, they latch onto it. Warlocks are old and smart.”

“You’ve survived Valentine, you can sit through one measly couples counselling session.” They got close enough so that Simon didn’t need to eavesdrop anymore. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” She smiled and leaned in for a hug. 

“Don’t let Camille get to you,” he warned. Even though he knew Clary was one of the strongest people in his life, he still needed to make her cautious of the evil woman. He pulled back and avoided Jace’s gaze. “And don’t worry about us, I’ll be the one talking.”

“No you won’t.”

“Of course I am.”

“Can you please wrap it up?” Alec growled. Simon kind of forgot he was standing there. At least he said please.

“Sorry.” Jace laughed, patting his parabatai’s back. “See you in a week or so?”

Alec shrugged, fiddling with his leather jacket. “I don’t know when I’ll be back. We’ve come to a dead end.”

Clary turned on Alec. “No, we haven’t. We just need to try harder.”

“But we’ve  _ been _ trying.” 

Simon knew it was a sore subject for the pair of them, but they couldn’t afford this lead going cold too. “Come on Jace, we have to go.” They said their final goodbyes and got into the van. Jace stayed silent while Simon drove to the therapist.

“Do you think this will help?” Jace asked.

“I think at this point anything might help. We just don’t have the numbers.” Simon sighed. “I know you hate admitting defeat-”

“Hey.”

“But,” Simon smirked “it’s not over yet. Not by a long shot.”

Jace nodded, and the air felt like how it used to be. Light, warm, inviting. “I know. It’s just, everyone is so upset and tired all the time. The Clave are going mental with orders, and we’re trying to find two warlocks who don’t want to be found.” Simon did feel bad for Jace. He was a soldier for the Clave, but a man with different morals. He was being pulled in so many different directions, and finally it took its toll.

“That’s just for now. In a few years time, we’ll be laughing about this. You’ll see.” Simon didn’t really want to talk about his future, when he knew Jace wouldn’t be in it. “Did Magnus give you any advice?”

Slipping back into their normal selves was bliss. “He said stick to half truths and our story.” Easier said than done. Simon learned that the hard way. “And don’t start an arguments. He said it’s really obvious when people are really fighting.”

They finally made it to the address. “Alright, I can do that.” Simon groaned at the sight of the highrise building. He parked the orange van in a field of flashy cars. They stuck out like a sore thumb. “We look so out of place,” Simon mumbled.

Jace looked around, probably not quite understanding why Simon would say that. “Well, that’s not good. This is supposed to be an undercover mission.”

“I don’t mean to warlocks. I mean, we look out of place for mundanes. Humans.” Jace nodded slowly, still looking confused. It was endearing. As they walked to the building, Simon imagined what it’d be like if Jace could just treat him like Clary. He wanted one of his big arms to fall on his shoulders, he wanted Jace to rest his lips on his temple.

He was smitten. “Simon?”

“What?”

Jace pointed to the foyer. “Mission?”

They went inside and asked for directions to Dr. Stone’s office. It wasn’t far, and the door was shut, meaning she was still seeing another patient. Jace and Simon sat side by side in the waiting room. It was oddly romantic. “What kinds of issues do we have?”

“Commitment issues?” Jace suggested. Simon didn’t really hear him, he just wondered when he could next rake his fingers through Jace’s hair. “How about we have fights because you’re a vampire and I’m a shadowhunter?”

“Immortality problems?” Simon doesn’t expect the sharp intake of breath from Jace.

“Yeah. I didn’t really think about that,” Jace muttered. Simon just wished he could read what was going through Jace’s mind. He just wanted to know if he felt  _ something _ . Anything. “How have you been coping with that stuff?”

“I’m fine.”

“Jace and Simon?” They turned, not realising the other patients had left. In front of them stood a short, curvy woman with kind green eyes. “I’m Dr. Stone, please come in.” It was obvious she was a warlock by the smattering of scales up her arms. 

Jace and Simon followed her in, and took a seat on the love seat opposite her desk. The room was small and quaint, the perfect atmosphere for talking about one's feelings. “How about we start with what issues you’ve got going on.”

Simon had said he’d do all the talking, but Jace lived for attention. “I’m Jace, this is my boyfriend Simon. We’ve been having… Commitment issues.”

Stone nodded, causing her black hair to slide over her shoulder. “When did this start?” She began to write. Simon hardly remembered the therapy sessions he went to when his dad died. He’d been too young. But he did remember the writing. They wrote every little thing he’d said.

“About a month ago,” Simon chipped in. “I was talking about my immortality and how Jace shouldn’t feel bad for aging when I won’t.”

“How did your friends and family react to your relationship?” she asked. It was so out of left field it disoriented him.

“My family don’t mind. They’re quite open minded,” Jace said.

“My family are mundanes. But they all love Jace,” Simon followed. Technically Simon was saying the truth.

“That’s nice to hear.” She scribbled on the notepad again. “Vampire and Shadowhunter relationships are very rare. I just think that there might not be a lot of honesty between the both of you.”

“Why’s that?”

“With different species come different lifestyles. Vampires might not like to express their thoughts on immortality, or the morality of drinking blood. While Shadowhunters may not like to speak up about their connection to their laws, or the values they uphold like continuing their dying race. Especially since you’re both male.” She lifted her hand and two waivers floated in front of the boys. “Is it hard for you two to be honest with one another?”

“Sometimes.” Simon feigned an admission. He sounded like a forlorn lover.

Stone raised at dark brow at his answer. “How about we try something different?”

“What do you mean something different?” Jace leant forward, sounding intrigued.

“This is a consent form.”

Simon read the title –Honesty Spell- then froze. “What’s it for?” Jace asked, taking the floating form and reading it.

“It’s a spell I use for a lot of couples,” she explained. “Everyone has their own secrets that they don’t want to tell their significant other about. But if you’re willing to make it work between the pair of you, it needs to be out in the open.”

This would have been the perfect time for Simon to obtain telepathy so he could scream at Jace not to agree. If Simon was forced to be honest, he could cause a lot of damage. He tries his best to express it through his facial expression. A grimace should have sufficed.

“If you were us, would you do this?” Jace asked Dr Stone. Great, just lovely.

“I would, yes.” 

Simon sighed, taking the paper and resisting the urge to rip it up. Of course she’d say yes, who would have guessed?

“So, I take it that you consent?” the doctor said.

Jace nodded, and took a pen that Dr Stone handed over. He scribbled his name in and signature and handed the pen over to Simon. “Do a lot of couples move past issues by doing this spell?” Jace asked, acting like the concerned boyfriend who just  _ wanted _ their relationship to work. Simon wanted that too, but under completely different circumstances. He signed his name next to the X and handed the paper and pen back.

“Yes, they do. A lot of problems are resolved just by talking.” She took the papers and put them in a draw under her desk. “Now just relax. You should feel some tingling.” She snapped her fingers and swirled her hand in a V formation. Simon waited for the sensation. The pinpricks of magic began in his gut and worked their way up, up, up, to his neck and mouth. His tongue felt heavy and numb, and he wondered if he could actually speak normally at all.

“This feels weird,” Jace mumbled, his voice a bit slurred.

“If that’s the case, then I’ve done it right.” She giggled, her dark skin crinkling at the corners of her eyes. “Okay, boys, how do you feel?”

“Okay.”

“Fine.” Simon didn’t expect his mouth to spit the word out like that. His brain didn’t have any time to think; he’d just said the word automatically. His eyes widened, realising what he’d gotten himself into. This was basically the opposite of what they should have done if they were going into an undercover mission. Be  _ forced _ to say the truth. How did Jace not realize this?

She nodded, straightening her notepad. “Alright, now, Jace, I’d like to ask you a few questions.” Simon and Dr. Stone stared at Jace, who was twitching on his side of the sofa. “Do you have any untoward feelings about Simon’s immortality?”

“No.” His eyes widened. He obviously didn’t expect his answer to shoot out like that either. “Just worry,” Jace replied, his eyes suddenly downcast.

“What are you worried about?” she pressed.

“Simon being alone for eternity,” Jace said. Simon could have sworn he felt his dead heart beat, because the man he was quite in love with just admitted to be worried about him being alone. And it was the truth. It was 100% the truth and he wasn’t acting for anyone.

“Simon, what do you want to say to that?” she asked, creating a back and forth. Simon was half curious of how a conversation between two people who could only say the truth would play out.

“I say…” So he did have the ability to linger. “Not to worry. Because, I won’t be alone forever. There will be other people who will keep my company after you die.” Simon tried not to be mortified by the sentimental speech. It was like his brain to mouth filter was on holidays.

“Good. Jace, could you explain what kinds of commitment issues you have?” Stone asked innocently. Duct tape would have been brilliant right now.

It was obvious Jace was trying not to speak by the way his mouth jittered and twitched. “I don’t know if I want you,” Jace whispered. Simon gasped.

To the therapist, it might have sounded like Jace was saying ‘I don’t know if I want to be with you anymore.’

But to Simon, it meant something else entirely.  _ I don’t know if I want you. _ Translation: I’m confused about you. I don’t know if I want you or not. Simon had a chance. A real fighting chance. “I’ve always felt like I love you more than you love me,” he blurted out. Dr. Stone’s eyes shined by the progress they made.

“So, Jace, what do you want to say to that?”

“I think that I’m confused about what I feel for you. I think there is something there, but I don’t know if I want to pursue it,” Jace whispered, his eyebrows rising higher with each word. Simon tried not to get his hopes up too high. It was awesome to hear Jace admit it, and to not be alone with his feelings, but to push Jace meant that it might backfire.

Dr. Stone gave a ‘go on’ gesture. “Your lifestyle sometimes makes me think you’ll never truly want me.” Simon liked to think he was an honest person, but to just spit out his thoughts left right and centre was so frightening. His thoughts were private, but not for this hour. His thoughts were for Jace.

“His shadowhunter lifestyle?”

“Yes. The whole, marry for power and legacy. I don’t want you to go with someone else.” He’d just admitted he didn’t want Jace to be with Clary, just in not as many words. But it got through to Jace who looked like he’d discovered Pandora’s box. He finally knew Simon’s deepest, darkest secret.

His utter infatuation with Jace. 

The floodgates opened. There was no stopping it. “I mean, I’ve been so stupid. I’ve always wanted you. When I have you, I am so happy and excited and I feel the rush between us. But when you’re around them, I feel like I’m losing you. And I want you. I want you so badly it hurts. But I don’t want to betray anyone.” Betray Clary.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Jace asked.

“Because you’d never love me as deeply as I love you,” Simon insisted. “Never.”

“You don’t know that. I know, I have things keeping me back. But I felt those things too. I still think about those kisses.” Simon couldn’t forget them either. “But I’m so confused.” Jace’s honesty hour was a lot more sensitive than Simon had expected. Jace was a softie deep down inside.

“Jace, when you say you’re confused, is it the deepness of your feelings, or something else?” Dr. Stone asked.

Jace twisted his full lips so he didn’t have to answer immediately. “I’m confused about what to do with my feelings. And if I have any lingering for another.” Simon didn’t react, because it wouldn’t be honest.

“Did you know about this other person, Simon?” she asked.

He nodded. “The commitment issue. He loves two people. Me, and a shadowhunter,” he explained. “That’s why I’m scared of loosing him to his own people.” Losing him to Clary. The twin sister he never had.

“Jace, do you see how your conflicting emotions are affecting Simon? If the roles were reversed, would you feel positive about it?” Dr. Stone asked, and Simon kind of liked the guilt trip she was sending him on. Bon voyage Jace.

“I do see that now.”

The session continued for another 45 minutes. The honesty spell made it extremely hard to dance around truths the entire time and not reveal too much information. But by the end, Simon could tell they’d convinced Iris that they were a couple going through a rough patch. “Thank you, Dr. Stone,” Simon said, politely shaking her hand.

“I hope you boys keep up with being honest and open with each other,” she said. The spell came off and Simon felt in control again. He felt more confident but raw at the same time. He’d just bared his soul in front of Jace. But Jace had done the same thing, and he’d learned a lot.

They exited the building, and walked to the van silently, mulling over the night they’d had.

From what Simon could gather from the session, Jace had a lot of trust issues with other people and within himself. He didn’t believe in doing what he wanted, instead he wanted to do what’s right. And it may have been wishful thinking, but Jace wanted, even just a bit, to be with him. Simon tried to break the tension. “That was fun.” They both got into the van and sat in silence.

Jace was probably thinking about a million things and nothing all at the same time. His face was void of emotion. “Jace, say something.”

“When did you start feeling like this?” Jace murmured.

“Quite possibly the second I saw you talk to my mother,” The honesty spell was long since over, but Simon still felt compelled to tell the truth.

“That…” Jace sucked in a shocked breath. “That was ages ago.”

Simon hummed. “I know.” The boys were a disaster. “But you feel it too, right? This, attraction. Whenever we’re around one another I can’t help but feel so happy and, you smile a lot more. I’ve noticed that.” Jace clamped his lips together, obviously trying to hide a smile. “It’s okay, I know it’s Clary that’s keeping you back.”

“What do I do, Simon? She’s my girlfriend,” Jace pleaded. “How have you been dealing with that?”

“I took advantage of our lies. I kissed you how  _ I _ wanted to kiss you. I told everyone how much I really liked you, and I never lied about my feelings. But, with the whole fake relationship, you, our friends, Clary, all believed I was just playing it up,” Simon explained, finally breathing easier for the first time in a while.

Jace nodded. “I was so confused. I still am. I would kiss the both of you, and feel similar emotions. It scared me. It still does.” Simon felt bad for putting Jace in this situation in the first place. “But, I can’t say I hate it. Because I’ll admit, I’ve been feeling something for you too.”

“But you have to choose, Jace. It can’t be the both of us.” It was his choice in the end. Simon was sick of convincing the shadowhunter, he was sick of pining after him. Jace knew all of his emotions, and it was up to him now. “I won’t be mad if you choose her, but I have to say something.”

They both stared at one another, waiting. Simon could hear Jace’s heart hammering in his chest. “Say it, then.”

Simon leaned forward, enough so Jace could look nowhere but at him. “I love you.” And with that, he kissed Jace for what could be the last time. It was soft, inviting, and final. His eyes slipped shut, pressing for more. Simon slipped his fingers into Jace’s jacket, and felt the warmth radiating from his chest. His beating heart. Simon pulled back, brushing his nose on Jace’s cheek. “I love you,” he repeated.

Jace rested his forehead onto Simon’s and stayed still for a moment. The fact that Jace could be so close physically but could not fully reciprocate the emotions Simon held, spoke volumes. “How could you do this to me?”

“It’s your fault for being so damn lovable.” Simon laughed at his own joke. Jace smiled gently. “Even if you choose her, I won’t resent you. I promise.”

“Thank you.”

Simon kept his hold on Jace’s waist. They both shuffled together in a half hug, half cuddle configuration. It was weird, and awkward, but Simon wasn’t asking for much at this point. He’d take anything to just have Jace in his arms for a second longer. Jace tilted his head and rested his cheek on Simon’s head and there they sat, waiting.

“When you died, I held you all the way to your gravesite.”

It was not what Simon had expected Jace to say. “What?”

“Raphael, he lead us to your… Plot. Clary held the shovel. I held you. It was a bit weird because I still didn’t like you, but I felt bad for Clary and your mom.” Jace pulled at Simon’s zipper to keep his fingers occupied. “That day, I stopped hating you. I couldn’t hate someone who I basically led to their death. You were a mundane; shadowhunters were meant to keep mundanes safe.”

“It was out of your hands,” Simon murmured, pressing a kiss to Jace’s shoulder.

“But it didn’t feel like it. Sometimes, I wish I wasn’t so caught up with Clary. I could have been more help if I watched what everyone was doing. If I gave Alec more of my time too.” Simon didn’t want Jace to hate Clary. Even if Jace did choose him, he still wanted the three of them to be friends.

“You were doing what you thought was right. That’s more than enough.” Jace shrugged, clearly not believing it one bit. “I’m glad you held me all the way. I’m glad you buried me. Even if you did it against your better judgement.”

“By the end, I didn’t regret bringing you back.”

“Good.”

Simon snuggled in closer. “I still have to find out what I’m going to do,” Jace said into his hair. The tenderness of the action warmed his chest. “And I thought fighting Valentine’s army was-”

“Jace!” Simon snapped, pulling out of his arms quickly and pointing outside. “She’s on the move.” They both moved superhumanly fast, separating to opposite sides of the van, yanking their seatbelts on, and Simon got the engine running. Iris vanished into one of the obnoxiously expensive cars in the parking lot and took off. Simon was quick to tail her, weaving through the midnight traffic to stay on her path.

Jace looked a little nauseous from Simon’s erratic driving, but kept quiet about it.  _ Shadowhunter pride. _ After a few turns that Simon almost missed, they followed her to a suburban neighborhood. Houses with white picket fences and tire swings lined the street. 

“Do you think they’d hide a warlock in here?” Jace said.

“Well if I was Valentine, this would be the last place I’d look,” Simon replied, slowing down when Iris did. She pulled into a driveway, so Simon parked a few houses down. They watched attentively as she got out and knocked on the door twice. When the yellow painted door opened, a  _ very _ familiar face greeted the doctor.

“We have to tell Magnus that we found Tessa,” Jace hissed.

“Call him. I’ll keep an eye out.” Next to him, Jace pulled out his phone and dialed the warlock’s number. Simon could hear Magnus pick up.

“Hello?” The static wasn’t so bad that Simon couldn’t use his hearing to listen in.

“We found her. Not Catarina,” Jace said quickly. “We found Tessa Gray.”

The audio crackled badly, and it sounded as if Magnus had dropped his phone. “Take a picture of the house _ , _ ” Magnus ordered.

“What?” Jace almost screeched.

“Take a picture of the house, Wayland. I can’t teleport anywhere I haven’t been before. But I’m desperate. Send. Me. A picture,” Magnus growled over the line. Even with the warlock a million miles away, he could scare easily. Jace hung up and quickly did as ordered, not willing to risk being in Magnus’s bad books.

“Do you think he can do it?” There was never a doubt that Magnus wasn’t powerful, but this was extreme.

Jace fell against the van, staring at the sent picture on his phone. “I have no idea. But if he doesn’t come now, we’ll get caught and we’ll never see them again.”

They waited for Magnus to come. The chances were slim, but they had to hope and stick it out just in case Magnus did pull a miracle. “Can I ask you something?” Simon was just filling time at this point.

“Sure.”

“Are you even capable of loving me? Are you even gay?” It was direct and a bit harsh, but Simon had to clear up some worries he’d had.

It took a moment for Jace to answer. “I’m quite sure I have the ability to fall in love with a man. If that’s what you’re asking.”

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Before they could talk more, with a crackle and loud snap, Magnus appeared right before their very eyes.

* * *

 

He wasn’t bitter.

Nope. Not at all.

Jace was sitting on the sofa talking to Tessa. 

With Clary right by his side.

It was always going to be a 50/50 choice, and Simon had just lucked out. The second they got back to Magnus’ loft, Jace was whisked into Clary’s arms and he said nothing. Simon should have felt more angry or upset then he actually was. He’d just accepted that Jace wasn’t ever going to be his.

After all this time, after all the kisses and confessions, and the  _ pining _ , Jace was going to choose Clary. And Simon accepted that. He said he would, and it wouldn’t be fair to the man he loved if he went back on his word. There was a choice, and Jace had chosen.

“Related? Seriously?” Jace said once again. Tessa had laid a massive bombshell on the group. She was Jace’s great-great-great grandmother. Simon  _ thought _ warlocks couldn’t have kids, but apparently there were exceptions to every rule. “But how do you know that?”

“I kept an eye on my lineage. But, with Valentine on the loose, I couldn’t keep a track of you. You changed your last name and people called you Jace so, I had no idea.” She pulled his limp hand into hers. “But I’m here now. And with Magnus, and Catarina, we can fight off Valentine, and make him pay for what he’s done.”

Jace nodded, and looked between Clary and Tessa, his eyes a bit more hopeful than they used to be. Simon felt sick. And a bit jealous. He stood up as quietly as he could, hoping just to slip out. “Simon where are you going?” Isabelle asked. He didn’t answer her, and just opened the door to leave the flat.

“Simon!” The heavy wooden door muffled Jace’s shout. He tried to take some deep calming breaths, but he all he wanted was to punch things. He wanted to hurt someone the same way he was hurting. Simon took the stairs two at a time, using his superhuman speed to flee the building and escape to the city. He wanted to be free.

Simon spent days wandering the streets of New York.

Every evening he’d wake up on one of Raphael’s couches, and sneak out without being caught. Simon had a suspicion that Raphael felt bad and pretended not to notice him. Once he woke up with a blanket draped over him. 

Then, he’d leave, and waltz around the city, taking in all that it had to offer. He discovered vampire clubs and faerie coffee shops. He learned more about downworlders and their gruesome history and politics.

But, he continued to think about Jace. Every time he saw a flash of blond hair, he’d think of his shadowhunter. Every time someone said ‘angel,’ he’d think of him. And it sucked. Because he just wanted to forget. Forget that his heart had been utterly conquered by Jace Wayland. 

Tonight, somehow, Simon had strolled for so long that he’d found himself in front of Pandemonium.

The first time he’d come felt like years ago. He was human, and worried about his ID. Clary had got herself mixed up in the whole shadow world business that night. Was it cruel that he blamed her for his heartache? Was it harsh that he wished she’d let him die? Was it sad that he’d rather spend an eternity in limbo than feel this way?

“Should I go in?” Simon pondered, looking at the flickering sign that would sometimes just alight to say ‘Demon.’ It was corny,  but Simon liked it. He didn’t go inside. Instead, he let his feet take him to the one place he could convince himself that wasn’t anywhere close to home. A place where he could pretend he was as far away from civilization as possible.

Central park. It was a beautiful place at night. The moonlight bounced off the pond, making it glitter. Trees stood around the entire park, creating a thick wall from the outside world. Ancient benches scattered the grounds, and the grass was cool and inviting. Simon slumped down beside and tree and stared at the moon and stars, wondering how his life had narrowed down to this single moment.

The moment where he became a lovesick vampire, sitting alone in the middle of Central Park at 3 in the morning. 

“Simon. Where have you been?” Clary. How did she find him? She probably had a rune for that.

“Out and about. Raphael called, I came running like I usually do.” Simon shrugged. He didn’t care if she sat or stood, or if she thought he was a jerk or not. He hated her little bit at the moment.

“You’re lying. Why are you lying to me?”

“Because the truth stinks.”

Clary looked ready to pummel him. Instead, she used her anger to violently sit on the grass in front of him. “Talk. Now.”

“I don’t want to,” Simon muttered, fed up.

“I don’t care if you don’t want to. I’m here for you. I’m always going to listen to you,” she insisted. She was still mad, but she tried to sound the least bit empathetic.

“You’ll never understand. And I don’t need to tell you everything that’s going on in my life,” Simon bit back. He knew he was projecting, and lashing out, but after keeping his disappointment and resentment in his chest for so long, it was begging to be unleashed.

“I know, but I think you should talk to me, because it’s affecting our friendship.” Clary looked quite torn up from Simon’s avoidance. He only felt a smidge bad about it.

“You have plenty of other friends. And so do I.” Simon shrugged, turning to look at the empty park.

She lifted her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs like a little kid. “But you’re my best friend,” she whispered. “And I hate it when we keep things from one another. I want you to be able to rely on me, as much as I rely on you.”

“Clary, I’m fine. There’s actually nothing going on,” Simon said, switching his play. If he convinced her that he was just being melodramatic, she might leave him alone. “I was jealous that Jace got all the credit for bringing Tessa back just because she was his long lost grandma.” He didn’t want his reputation turning from nerdy to petty, but it was better than being a boyfriend stealer.

“Simon, we all know you played a part. If anything, it was Magnus who did all the hard work.” Clary shrugged with a tinge of a smile. “Were you seriously upset about that?”

“Yeah. Dumb, I know. It’s just, Jace is always being praised when we both did the exact same thing.” Clary nodded, and Simon started to believe that he was become a compulsive liar. Everyone he had spoken to, he’d lied to at least once. He was living a lie.

“Okay. Well take those thoughts out of your head. You’re just as valuable to us as Jace is. Don’t you ever forget that,” she said firmly. Simon nodded then stood up abruptly.

There was only one person he knew he didn’t have to lie to. “I need to go. But I’ll see you tomorrow night.” Clary stood, and pulled Simon into a much needed hug. She was technically the competition, but Simon knew he had lost, and it was time to move on.

“You’d better be. Otherwise I’m going to drag you there by the ear,” she warned affectionately.

They parted ways, and Simon got moving. He felt bad for waking the warlock up at this time in the morning, but he needed a shoulder to cry on, and Magnus was the only one who’d seen through him. Simon felt like he’d seen Magnus’s flat more than he’d seen his own mother recently. They were always up there, planning, training, researching, and reporting back. Hopefully the social visit would be a nice surprise for Magnus.

Simon rang the buzzer, and waved into the camera above the buttons. The door clicked open, and Simon opened it before it locked again. He made his way up the stairs, feeling a bit nervous. When he knocked on Magnus’ door, Simon didn’t expect Alec to be on the other side.

Luckily, he was fully dressed, even if they were pajamas. “Why are you here?” Alec asked, his voice soft with sleep.

“I came to talk to Magnus,” Simon murmured nervously. “Did I wake you?”

Alec sighed and shook his head. “No, I couldn’t sleep.” He kept the door open as an invitation for Simon to come in. The apartment looked odd with all the lights off and no shadowhunters filling every nook and cranny. “I wouldn’t wake him up, he’s had a pretty rough day.”

“Then why did you let me in?” Simon asked, sitting on the sofa, watching Alec check his phone.

“I don’t know.” Alec shrugged, locking his phone and sliding it into his pocket. Simon needed to ask him where he got pajama pants with pockets in them. “So what did you need Magnus for? Is it Valentine related?”

“No. It’s personal.” Simon didn’t expect it to pique Alec’s interest. “What?”

“You want to speak to Magnus, about something personal? What on earth do you two talk about when no one is here?” Alec said, looking utterly gobsmacked.

Simon liked his awestruck expression. “Magnus and I talk about loads of things. I’ll have you know that we’re basically best friends. He doesn’t even think about Raphael anymore.” Simon hoped the joke wouldn’t fly over Alec’s head.

But Alec smirked. “Fine. If you say so.” He eyed Simon up. “Why aren’t you speaking to Clary about your personal business?”  _ Someone’s alert for almost 4 in the morning. _

It was risky, and Simon didn’t know how far he would go with being honest with Alec. But he was in front of him, and he was listening, for some ungodly reason. “It’s kind of about her. That’s why.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Alec sounded more and more like Magnus every day.

“Sort of.”

Alec raised a dark brow. “So?”

“Why should I tell you?” Simon couldn’t trust that Alec won’t just blurt it to the group when he saw them next. “We don’t even like each other.”

“Well, that’s true. But I’m not going to say anything. I am an adult.”

“Barely.”

“I’d watch your mouth.” Alec sighed. “It can’t be that bad. I’ve held a lot of secrets myself. Almost killed my brother in the process.” Simon remembered Clary clary telling him about the memory demon. After everything died down, she told him so many stories of what she did while he was busy convincing himself he wasn’t turning into a vampire.

Simon realized he had nothing to lose. Jace already knew about his feelings, it was just Clary he wanted to keep it all from. Alec wouldn’t tell Clary. They barely started having conversations. “I’m angry at Clary and Jace,” Simon admitted. “But mainly Jace.”

“Understandable. Why?” Alec leaned back on the other sofa, keeping an attentive eye on Simon.

“Because, I like him, but he chose Clary over me.”

His reaction was incredible. “ _ Excuse me _ ?”

“What? You wanted to know,” Simon accused.

“Do you mean that you  _ like _ like Jace?” Alec tried to figure out the situation, and Simon wanted to tell him it was useless, because he had been doing the exact same thing for a while. “How did this happen?”

“The whole fake boyfriend excuse thing for my family. Then I fell for him hard at the wedding. And when we went to the couples therapist, I told him everything.” Simon let the river of emotions run loose. “And I thought he felt the same, I thought I had convinced him that my love ran deeper than Clary’s, but he still chose her.”

“You love Jace?”

Simon blinked.

“I do.”

“I would stop if I were you,” Alec advised. “And honestly, I have been you.”

“You have been me?”

Alec looked away, possibly a little ashamed. “I’ve been in love with Jace before,” he said. “It didn’t end well. I couldn’t compete with Clary, and my heart was torn between coming out or pretending to be straight.”

“But I don’t know how to not love Jace. He told me so many things that got my hopes up so high, he kissed me without the whole ‘fake boyfriend’ crap, yet he still stuck by her.” Simon clenched his fists. “I just, I wished he’ had told me from the start that he didn’t want me. Because I feel awful.”

“From previous experience, it’s better just to cut your losses and move on. Find a vampire club and take someone home. You might feel better, you might not.” Alec shrugged. “But it’s better than sitting around convincing yourself that you weren’t enough for him.”

It was harsh, but Simon thought he needed to hear it. It was his reality; there were no fairytale endings for him. “This has got to be the weirdest conversation in the world,” Simon muttered. “I thought you hated me.”

“I thought you were a useless mundane.” Alec smirked. “It turns out we were both wrong.”

“I’ll take your advice. I guess.” Simon leaned his cheek on his hand. “I’ve got nothing else to lose.”

Alec rolled his eyes. Simon noticed he looked a lot like Izzy when he did that. “You’re still an idiot.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

Everyone was called to the basement of the New York Institute the following afternoon. Simon pulled Isabelle aside. “Why are we here?” he asked as the rest of them set up their maps and markers around the table.

“Recruiting. It’s sacred ground and there are about a million shadowhunters upstairs, so the downworlders have to behave.” Simon had to agree that this was the safest place to bring downworlders. “We’re getting our plans going. You should talk to Magnus or Lydia.”

Izzy waved as she left, moving across the grimy room to Clary’s side. She placed her hand on Clary’s shoulder for comfort.  _ What the hell did I miss? _ “Doesn’t matter.” he missed what Isabelle had said, but caught Clary’s reply. Simon darted his gaze over to Jace, who stood next to Alec, Luke and Raphael.

Jace’s beautiful face was marred with a stony expression. One could mistake it for determination for the cause, but Simon could tell it was more than that. “Raphael is going to send the vampires in after us. Luke, you have to get your wolves to mingle in with the vampires for numbers. They must leave their prejudice at the door,” Jace said gruffly.

The pair of them were acting strange.

“When will the Seelies be joining us?” Lydia asked Magnus. They both were standing over a map of New York’s water channel system. They’d gotten intel on where Valentine docked his ship.

“They are coming with the Faeries. And we shall be speaking with Jocelyn and Robert later, they might know something about Valentine’s fighting style,” Magnus said, daring a glance at Alec. “I was just as surprised as he was when his father decided to help.”

“I wish we could say the same for Maryse.”

Simon stopped listening in, and went to join Raphael and Luke. They were surprisingly civil around each other. Simon was impressed. “Excited, fledgling?” Raphael sneered. He didn’t realise he had a smirk on his face.

“I think he’s happy that we’re not tearing each other apart,” Luke guessed.

“Of course I’m not glad we’re going into war,” Simon mumbled. “But I thought I’d have to be 200 years old before I’d see the pair of you stand next to one another without fighting,” Simon explained.

Raphael snorted. “I think that the future of the shadow world outweighs a petty argument.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Simon turned, and there was Jace, with his arms crossed and his face still cold. “The faeries have arrived, so the warlocks and Lydia are starting to assign positions,” he said, as if all they’d been through never happened. As if he were still a useless mundane.

Before Jace could flee, Simon grabbed his arm. “Wait, Jace.”

“What?” Jace sighed. Simon didn’t understand why he was acting this way. Simon didn’t  _ do _ anything. 

“Can we talk?” Simon asked, but in actuality, he was begging.

“Later.” Snatching his arm from Simon’s grip, Jace walked past him without a backwards glance. Clary stood against the stone wall, staring at him and Jace with a bubbling heat in her eyes.

_ What happened? _

With the arrival of the seelies and faeries, the basement was full of supernatural creatures ready to pummel Valentine and his Circle jerks. No pun intended. Simon liked the way things got sorted out. It felt like they were getting ready for a heist… So what if his favourite film was Ocean’s Eleven? George Clooney and Brad Pitt were great. 

“Vampires move in from the sides,” Tessa said.

Raphael looked up. “Okay.”

“You’re going to pick off the Circle members, creating a clear path for us to get through and take Valentine. The wolves will be joining you,” Lydia stated, showing the paths on the blueprint. Simon looked at the paper and nodded along, since he’d be joining the vampire convoy. He had no place with Clary and the warlocks.

“Does that make sense to everyone?” Catarina asked.

There was a collective ‘yes’ from all different species of downworlder. “Good, because he’s slippery, and if we don’t get him now, next time he’ll be back with a bigger army.” Magnus said, his cat eyes flaring at the very thought. “Let’s move.”

There was something giddy about seeing the entire shadow world grouped together to fight off Valentine. Outside, they were met with  _ more _ werewolves, vampires, seelies and faeries along with all of the shadowhunters in the New York Institute. Simon actually gasped. They were complete. They could  _ do _ this. His eyes searched for Jace, who was looking a little emotional at the collection of downworlders and shadowhunters they’d scrounged up.

He walked over to the unsuspecting blond. “Hey, are you okay?” he whispered, in case anyone decided to listen in. There were hundreds of people on the Institute’s front lawn; their idle chatter would mask their conversation.

Jace looked at Simon with shiny blue/brown eyes. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Wanna talk about you and Clary?”

He shook his head. “Not really.”

Simon leaned forward, to lock eyes again. “Is it... over between you two?”

“Listen-”

“Hurry up you two!” Alec bellowed. “You can have your reunion later!”

Jace snapped his head at Alec. Simon was impressed that Alec managed to keep his mouth shut even to his own parabatai. “Talk to you later,” Simon whispered, stroking the back of Jace’s hand.

* * *

They’d done it. They’d gotten him.

The ambush was a massive success. Valentine didn’t even know what had hit him until it was too late. Simon had taken some advice from Raphael, and used the excursion to have a little feeding fest. He’d felt quite full by the end of it. The only thing that put a damper on the whole situation was watching shadowhunters and warlocks release imprisoned mundanes. They were crying and confused, and it was hard to watch.

Simon watched as the euphoria of the fight died down, and it was time to clean up the mess. He wiped his bloody chin on the sleeve of his jacket, and pulled dead Circle members into piles. Sometimes a shadowhunter or a faerie would stop him, because he was holding one of their soldiers. He apologised profusely, and respectfully handed over their lost loved one.

It was a bittersweet evening.

“Simon.”

More sweet than bitter.

“Jace.”

They met up at the bow of the ship, staring at each other in relief. They’d survived. That was another thing to be very thankful for. Unlike Alec, who Magnus had to cart off immediately because of a massive gash that crossed his torso. “Can we talk now?”

“Yeah. Let’s talk.” Jace reached out, and held Simon’s hand as tightly as possible. No doubt, he was trying to confirm that they were both alive, both here, and both still harboring the same feelings that they did over a week ago.

He took them to the railing. The black waves crashed against the cargo ship, and the city lights reflected into the water. It was beautiful. “Is it over, between you two?”

“It’s over,” Jace said.

“Clary looked really upset. What did you guys say?” Jace didn’t look surprised that Simon asked about Clary.

“I told her that I’d fallen out of love with her. She didn’t take it well. It was the night before the final battle, it was pretty bad timing,” Jace admitted.

“Why tell her then?”

Jace shifted so that they faced each other dead on. “I couldn’t spend a second longer with her. Because I wanted to be with someone else,” Jace whispered, sending Simon into what felt like a cardiac arrest.

“Y-yeah?” Simon stuttered. “Who might that be?” He let out a nervous laugh, which just hid the fact that he was terrified of hearing those words. It was different now that he had Jace’s full attention. It was a responsibility he didn’t know he could handle.

“Well, he’s a vampire. A very nerdy vampire.” Jace grinned.

“Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah, and he used to wear these glasses, but they just hid his beautiful face.”

“Is that so…”

“And he’s funny, and charming. And he has a very loving mundane family. But best of all, he makes me happy. And mushy, apparently.” Simon laughed. “And I love him. And I’m… 90% sure he loves me too.”

They stared and stared, until the right words present themselves. Simon didn’t want to be scared of losing Jace anymore. This was what he wanted. But, was he even boyfriend, or long-term partner, material? “Could… Could you see, a long happy future with this guy?” Simon asked.

Jace looked heartbroken by the fact that Simon didn’t think he was worthy for him. “He will make me a happy old man one day, I’m sure of it.” Simon didn’t even let the words sink in, he just let his body move.

Their lips clashed into a long awaited kiss. Simon could hear Jace’s heart beat in overtime, and he could pretend his heart was doing the same. He kissed Jace like he was coming home. It was all their love, poured into one action, and it was magical. Kissing had never felt like this to Simon, and from the small whimpers from Jace, he possibly felt the same. It was on a whole other level.

Simon didn’t notice Jace pushing him into the railing, locking him there so their lips couldn’t have the chance of separating. Simon brought Jace’s body to him, so that anyone who was watching wouldn’t know where Simon ended and where Jace began. Their hands fluttered around each other, touching hair, faces, arms, hips- mapping each other’s bodies for future reference.

Jace took a second to breathe, and Simon used that second to see if anyone was in fact watching.

_ Uh oh. _

“What?” Jace’s voice was husky, and it did all sorts of things to Simon’s libido.

“Did I say that aloud?” Simon muttered. “Everyone’s staring.” 

Jace peeled himself off Simon, and they gauged the damage. Izzy and Lydia had twin shocked expressions. Raphael was grimacing, which did not surprise Simon. God forbid a downworlder and a shadowhunter be together.

Luke was shocked too, but his eyes scanned the ship for Clary.  

Clary, despite the victory of Valentine’s capture, was stood stock still, silent tears running down her cheeks. Simon felt like the biggest asshole to roam Brooklyn. He’d made his sister cry. “She didn’t know.” Jace said. He knew how much Clary meant to Simon, so he didn’t initiate another kiss or touch.

“That’s okay. I can try to fix this.” Simon sighed. “I think we should get back to helping.”

“Hey.” Jace’s voice was hard, but concerned. “Don’t beat yourself up about this. It’s not your fault.” He knew Simon more than he expected.

“I won’t.”

* * *

 

Simon tried to give Clary some space. He tried to meet up with her, but she wouldn’t reply. She was supposed to be meeting Luke at the Jade Wolf for some father daughter bonding time; however, it was just a ploy to get her to talk it out with Simon. Luke had planned for Simon to take his place when he left to order.

They didn’t expect her to make a pretty quick escape. 

Simon was faster.

“Don’t leave,” Simon huffed, blocking the door. “We need to talk.”

“I don’t want to.” She snapped.

“Well, then you can listen, because I have a lot to tell you.” Clary glared at Simon. He tried to look as sincere as he could, but he suspected he just looked constipated. “Please. I need to explain myself.”

She rolled back on her heels, and paced to the booth she’d been sitting in with Luke. She threw her bag onto the seat, and he heard a pencil crack inside. “Go on.”

“I… I’m so sorry,” Simon started. “I didn’t want this to happen. You must know that.” Clary didn’t look any less livid. “I, I didn’t expect myself to fall for him. It just… happened.” Jace had talked to Simon over the days, helping him come up with something to say to Clary. But now, sitting in front of her, the practice escaped him. “You have to know, I would never try to hurt you intentionally.”

“I don’t see how this is explaining anything,” Clary said, calmer.

“Okay. What do you want me to tell you? Ask me anything and I’ll answer it. I just want us to go back to how we used to be. I need you to forgive me,” he pleaded. It didn’t matter if he sounded like a wuss or a pansy, he needed Clary to know that he always thought of her.

“It’s just weird because, I honestly thought Jace and I were in it for the long haul. I just want to know how this happened.”

Well, wasn’t that the million dollar question. “I don’t know how it happened, Clary. I just accidently developed really deep feelings for him. And I’m talking real grown up stuff.”

“What do you even mean by that?” she murmured.

“I mean, we talked about our future together. We talked about how we felt about one another. We even went to the couples therapist and went under an honesty spell. I couldn’t lie to him. I tried, I really did.” It was difficult to talk to Clary, but he needed her as much as he needed his mom or sister. “I knew he was unavailable, so I kept it hidden. I had to remind myself all the time that he was faking it for my family. But, when we stopped faking, these feelings lingered, and…”

“You’re in love with him.” She didn’t beat around the bush.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Keeping this secret from Clary had always weighed Simon down. Now that he could come clean, he could finally have his best friend to confide in. Eventually. “I know that’s not what you want to hear, and like I said, I didn’t want this to happen because I love you. But, it was unpredictable, and I didn’t even realize I was in love until it was too late to get out.”

Clary’s pinched face melted away, leaving her looking slightly sad. “I think what makes me so angry is that I couldn’t be enough for Jace. And that, compared to you, I didn’t love him at all.”

“Of course you did, Clary. He was always by your side. He was so confused about who he wanted to be with. He told me that he was torn between the both of us.” He watched Clary play with the ends of her hair. “At one stage, he did pick you.”

Her eyes flickered up, just for a second. “Really?” she said, tugging her curls again.

“Yes. After we found Tessa. You were right beside him the whole time. That’s why I left. Because I couldn’t watch the pair of you. When you think about it, it makes sense for Jace, the toughest shadowhunter, to be with a girl shadowhunter, and not a boy downworlder.”

“Don’t be boring, Simon.”

“I know, it sounds awful and so… Hetero. But it’s true. I always knew that you were his vision.” Simon shrugged. “But he surprised me.”

“You’re telling me.”

Simon could hear Luke’s heavy footsteps come through the dining area of Jade Wolf. “Are we okay? Because, you’re my best friend, and even now that I have Jace, I’d still be heartbroken if you left me.”

Clary heaved a sigh. “Soon. I still have to lick my wounds. But we won’t let a boy or girl get between our friendship.” Hearing that sent happy sparks to his stomach. “I now see that you two are better for one another.”

“I am sorry,” Simon repeated, hoping that, if anything, she knew that he regretted messing with her love life and feelings. “I have to go, Jace is outside. We’re going to see a movie.” Simon admitted sheepishly. 

“Is that so?” She didn’t smile, but it was the closest thing to normal they could get.

“Yep. He’s clueless when it comes to mundane things. And I have all the time in the world to teach him.”

She nodded, finally meeting Simon’s eyes. “I’m going to have dinner with my dad while you do that.” Simon wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to hug her, so he didn’t, but prayed that one day they could get back to being Simon and Clary.

“Alright, well, have fun.”

“You, too.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

He left the Chinese restaurant feeling a little less like an asshole best friend. The van was parked in between shipping containers, and it seemed Jace had gotten bored inside and decided to have a little walk around. “Sightseeing, are you?” Simon called to his boyfriend.

That wouldn’t get old any time soon.

“Last time I was here, I was busting you and Clary out. I didn’t have time to snoop.” Jace replied, his eyes wandering to the water view. Simon fell into step with him, gliding his hand down Jace’s forearm and lacing their fingers together. “How is she?” he murmured, still looking out at the bay.

The spray of the restless water barely caught them. “She’s alright. We really upset her, though.” Simon didn’t want to think about how much they’d hurt her. “But, time heals all wounds. Or so I’ve been told. Now, are we going? Or do you want me to grab you some Moo Shu and we can sit out here all night.” Jace’s face pinched at the thought of eating chinese takeout in the cold.

“Let’s go to the movies,” he agreed, not letting their hands unlatch. They walked methodically back to the van, not speaking, just enjoying each other’s silence. Jace squeezed Simon’s hand when he tried to let go. “You know, I love you right?” he whispered into the cool night.

It was sudden, but Simon didn’t let Jace’s confession go to waste. “I do. And I love you too.” He kept their hands locked, and wound his arm around Jace’s torso. “What’s bought this on?”

“You’ve just—you’ve spent a long time believing that I felt nothing. But, I want you to know, that there is no one I want except for you,” he said, and it was utterly adorable and not in Jace’s character to say something like that. He must’ve truly meant it.

“Thank you.” He leaned forward, and Jace met him halfway, letting their lips press tenderly. It was not a first kiss; it was not a goodbye kiss. It was a kiss that said ‘I love you’ more than any words could. And it felt silly, and corny, and them. Jace pressed tiny kisses to the corners of Simon’s lips, which sent him into an infatuated frenzy. He was so glad to finally be with Jace like this since now, Jace was his  _ boyfriend _ .

_ My boyfriend. _

He smiled, and let his lips tell his oblivious shadowhunter how much he loved him.

Jace replied with how much he adored his nerdy vampire.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
